Misery
by Hell Jashin
Summary: He has been abducted and bound by satin cloth on a huge bed. His only company is the man who stalked him for three years and has now kidnapped him; the same man who sent him disturbing letters and gifts.-There might be a slight summary change.-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not I.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Noncon(?), Incest, Disturbing Themes/Contents**

**Pairings: Uchihacest, (SasuNej?)**

**Title: Misery**

**Author's Note: Rape, on fanfiction, is taken, read, and written too lightly. I am not proud of creating a piece where this subject is involved, but even if I use this plotline, I want to make it clear that for all those suffering out there, I genuinely apologize for everything and that I do not enjoy the topic. I may not understand it thoroughly, I may not understand the situation, but I regard the subject with sorrow and pain. I do not feel your pain, but I possess a different sort of pain that I've endured during these years- emotional issues and loneliness amongst major paranoia, even though I have friends and family members surrounding me.**

**Summary: He has been abducted, bound by satin cloth on a huge bed, and blind-folded. HIs only compnay is the man wh stalked him for three years and has now kidnapped him; the same man who sent him disturbing letters and gifts.**

**Misery**

**By: Hell Jashin**

**Prologue- From: Your Stalker:**

All the doors were double locked... ...

All the windows were jammed shut... ...

All the rooms were brightly illuminated focusing specifically on young Sasuke who sat huddled in the corner of the living room where he had a clear view of the only entrance and exit in his house.

A frightened Sasuke shivered involuntarily.

Lately, he could feel eyes all over him where ever he went- school, market, work, park. And now, even in his own house, he could feel a presence just outside the door. He didn't look though. He didn't even _dare. _

The police weren't much help either.

_Flashback:_

_The rain heavily poured down from nirvana outside as a soaked Sasuke fumbled frantically with his keys before shoving it into the lock and slamming open the door. Automatically after, he tackled the door close and quickly ran to pick up the living room phone._

_He dialed 9-1-1 with shaking fingers and held the phone close to his ear. _

_"Japanese police department. How may I help you?" Came a mechanical monotone._

_"T-there's s-someone following me!" he whispered desperately into the receiver. "Please! Someone's outside m-my door!" Sasuke crouched lowly below the window, covering himself from the intruder using the wall. He peaked through the window, barely an inch, enough for him to look into the stormy night and he feared the worst standing there._

_"Calm down, sir." The crackling coming from the phone instructed, but the young teen couldn't. He could hear the blood pouring through his veins and the frantic beats of his heart hurdling at him. The next set of words the operator spoke made him feel completely helpless._

_"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid our department diagnoses your kind of reaction as paranoia. The department is also helpless to your needs for there is no one here who could or would help. As an add on piece of advice, I advise you to call over a trustworthy friend to keep you company and wave away those hallucinations of yours." _

_Sasuke sunk low having caught a glimpse of the one stalking him and a few tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes. _

_It was a man. A man at an estimated height of five feet ten inches with a physical build that Sasuke knew he couldn't take down. Dressed all in black, the man wore a hooded sweater that covered his entire face and Sasuke knew that those eyes were drilling a powerful stare on the back of his head. He had saw him._

_His hand fell limp; the phone dropped, rolling a couple feet away from him._

_"What do you want from me?" he whimpered._

_End of Flashback_

Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard footsteps pad up the walkway. A small screeching sound wailed from the front door, but in Sasuke's ears, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"What do you want?... What do you want?... What do you want from me?" It was a question, pleading for releasing his freedom back to him.

A few seconds later, he heard the same pair of footsteps slowly stalk away and he sighed in relief, but another thought struck him: what was that screeching noise? Slowly, and as quietly as he could, he stood and walked cautiously towards the door. Eyes darting from left to right, he peaked out from the hallway.

When the young teen finally made it to the door, he peaked out the small hole.

Nothing.

Turning back, a small bump from under his soaked shoes caught his attention and upon looking down, a black envelope caught his sight. And then it all clicked... the mail slot. The screeching had come from the mail slot. Someone had sent him a letter.

_That man._

With shaky fingers, he picked it up. A beautiful cursive font printed his own address, the adopted Hyuga noticed, however, there was no return address.

Opening the letter, his body shook as he read the contents of the letter:

_There are a few things I feel you must know about me, Sasuke. _

_For one, when I set my eyes on something I want, I take it. By all means necessary. Two- I hold grudges, therefore, I advise you to avoid all contacts with your friends, males and females, if you value their lives. Three- I am physically capable of attacking and defeating you in less time than you would think. Four- my rank in this society outnumbers your chances of arresting me. Five- I'm as possessive as they come, so should you ever anger me, I will not be held responsible for my actions. Six- I get aggressive in fights. Do not ever provoke me._

_I watch your every move, Sasuke; whether you feel my eyes on you or not, know that I'll be observing. I only have one goal in mind, and though it may be a mystery now, I guarantee that our future meeting will clear up most of the questions your mind may have._

_I can hear your thoughts, Sasuke. I know what you're thinking, but rest assure- I will not hurt you so as long as you do not upset me. Morever, I will protect you from the dangers lurking around Konoha._

_Be prepared for what's installed for you in the future, Sasuke._

_Can you predict my next move?_

The existence of a name was next to none.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: The Motive**

_'Neji speaking.'_

"Neji?" Sasuke gulped, briefly glancing at the clock before moving to the window seat. "Can you give me a ride to school?"

_'Of course. I'll pick you up half past seven. Is that convienent?'_

Nervously, Sasuke peaked through the curtains and into the morning fog off in the distance. It was quite a good thing that the dew had evaded his street; Sasuke released a soft sigh and shut his eyes.

"Yeah, that's fine, Neji. Thanks."

"Mmh.. no problem. I'll see you in a while, Sasuke."

His friend's voice was a bit distant when the rustling of fabric caught Sasuke's attention. Neji must have been changing into his school uniform. "Alright," he whispered.

He flipped his new phone closed and shoved it into his black slacks. Taking a final peek outside, he deemed it slightly less precarious, and even so, he quietly maneuvered himself downstairs and into the kitchen, avoiding all the windows efficiently.

When Neji's black Sedan parked in his driveway, Sasuke grabbed his bag off of the sofa and strolled to the door. His hand made a motion to twist at the doorknob, but a sudden thought strikes him.

Although the man was not visibly seen by him, there could be a strong possibility that he was lurking in the shadows somewhere.

Sasuke shuddered; it felt impossible, but he could feel the cold shivers creeping up his spine as he quickly opened and turned to lock the door. More than ever, Sasuke ran to Neji's car and was seated in the passenger's seat in less than a few seconds. The police were right. As long as he stayed close to a trusted friend, he'll be alright.

Neji slowly backed out of his driveway, but stopped momentarily when he recognized the Uchiha's unhealthy features. Sasuke was unaware of how he appeared, however. Ruffled hair, a flushed face, and blood-shot eyes greeted Neji's concerned, pale orbs. When he finally noticed, he twisted his head to the right to stare out the window.

It was times like this when Sasuke loved Neji's car. Not only was it comfty, but the windows were tinted a dark shade of gray that allowed the passengers inside the car to view their surroundings, whilst people, who stood out of range and outside, couldn't even catch a glimpse of how many people were in the car.

Subconsciously, Sasuke began to wipe his sweaty hands onto his slacks. His friend had turned off the engine and now sat there staring at him with those calculating eyes.

"Neji..." his voice was croaked and a terribly itchy feeling knawed at his throat. "Please."

The pale-eyed Hyuga automatically leaned foward to wrap his arms around Sasuke. The boy shivered, though, leading Neji to believe that something in this environment triggered such a reaction.

He sped off as the boy began to whimper.

-

A wall such as that could have restricted the disturbance of light-weight cats who love to jump into other peoples' yard.

He was different, though. With a simple bit of pressure added to his left foot, a massive force ushers him into the air and over the cement barrier in a flash.

There was a shady willow tree in the boy's yard, which served the wonderful purpose of getting to know Sasuke an ounce more every evening. The boy's room could be reached if he simply jumped from the highest branch to the windowsill.

A black bag, the size of a luggage, hangs from his shoulder while his hands stealthily began to work their magic.

He paused in his work when his cold obsidian eyes catch a glimpse of the lock. A smirk creeps unsuspectingly upon the corner of his lips. Modern. Although the lock was designed in this modern era, it was complex and raised quite a few admirations at its featured abilities and expensive price in marketing. The most complex interior design to hack, even if he were a genius.

The smirk was blown at full force and with a professional twist of his wrist, a small 'click' was heard.

In the five seconds of time that he took to break the lock, he couldn't help but muse at the irony of the situation. Sasuke used locks that were created by him.

He chuckled nonchalantly at the thought of the boy having those specific locks to secure all of his private belongings.

Gracefully, he slid through the opening and shut it right after.

_**He **_was in.

-

_He forgot._ How could he have forgotten such a frightening matter?

He had been so caught up in escaping his own house, _those dreadful feelings, _that he made contact with Neji. What if he had been watching?! Would his best friend be in danger then?

It wasn't a joke, though. That threatening letter and the appearance of that man proved it all. Some sick teenager wouldn't go through such wide lengths to scare him. It had to be real.

As the bell sounded, Sasuke grabbed his folder and bag in swift motions and nearly ran out of the classroom. His acquaintances were easy to evade. Just like that. A piece of cake. Neji, however, wasn't. The Hyuuga had always been persistent and matters just became worst in Sasuke's case.

First of all, they acquired the same schedule. Second, in every class they had together, they were partners who sat next to each other. The third reason had to be the worst. In the locker room during P.E., their row was isolated from the others. Since most of the guys chose lockers closer to the exit, and Neji and him enjoyed their privacy, that left them with lockers in the back row.

In a record, it took Sasuke a minute and a half to reach the locker room and thirty seconds to change into his P.E. clothes. That meant that the faster he arrived and changed, the more of Neji he could avoid.

He couldn't feel those eyes on him, but that did not mean that he wasn't watching him.

A sudden cold feeling swept through his form as he was tying his laces, and Sasuke wished he didn't appear so frightened and weak. The only matter that kept him from hypervenilating was the fact that he was inside the school. But... did that really matter to his stalker?

_Why did it have to be me? Could it not have been someone else?_

He ran out of the locker room, eager to shake away that sickening feeling. He couldn't wait to arrive home and lock himself away in his room where he could avoid everything that has been happening to him and affecting Neji.

-

In a desperate attempt to keep his best friend safe, Sasuke ran home. As he twisted the knob and slammed the door shut, he scolded himself for his stupidity. A few seconds after talking to himself, he paused.

There was something strange about the silence that reached his ears in his bedroom. It was something peculiar about the atmosphere, something akin to the tensing of his body. But Sasuke couldn't figure what that something was.

Loosening his tie, he laid down on his side, pale fingers skimming across the blue silk sheets. A small crumpling noise reaches his ears, however, when he turned to lay on his back. Sasuke froze in mid motion; his wide eyes had accidentally seen the dark stains staining his normally navy blue sheets and he wondered if it were himself who had done it.

The rectangle-shaped envelope was then drawn out from beneath the thin sheets by Sasuke's trembling fingers. Flipping the envelope to face upwards, he nearly dropped it. Never in his life would he have thought that his own written name would scare him so much.

The envelope had not been sealed. He hesitantly turned it over and the contents fell onto the bed. The first thing Sasuke recognized was a letter; the others were two five by eight picture-like cards that faced upside down. His palm reached for the letter and Sasuke whimpered when he began to read.

_Sasuke,_

_I've been following you... watching your every move. I merely inform you that I am no threat to your existence for I value it._

_Sasuke..._

_I want you. Allow the enchanting gods to bless my love upon you for that is what I feel for you. Love. Nothing less, but only rapidly growing more and more. Day by day as I watch you, I just know that we were meant to meet, that I was meant to bestow my love upon you and protect you from all possible harm._

_Perhaps, that is not the correct way to express my conjuring thoughts about your perfect small figure wriggling and squirming beneath my larger one. I want you to know how much pleasure you'll feel as I drive my-_

His left palm, the one that did not hold the letter, raised to clamp over his mouth. He could feel his stomach churning and the burning awful vile in his throat. Somewhere in his mind, he prayed to Kami to end this nightmare.

_- thick, long cock in and out of you over and over again until you beg me for mercy. I want you to feel my passion and love for you through our deep connection._

_There is one thing, though, that I want to warn you of. And, that would be __**your virginity**__. Should I ever find out that you have lost it, I will hunt down and prey on the mongrel who has taken that away from me._

_Can you feel my eyes on you, Sasuke? _

_I'm watching you now, even as you read this letter. Look at the pictures that I've input in the envelope along with this letter. _

**That is how you make me feel.**

Sasuke reached for them, huge obsidian eyes darting from left to right. When he flipped them over, the vulgarity of the contents made him drop them. He had difficulty keeping the little food he had ate during breakfast steady.

Picture one showed an image of a huge, naked manhood that stood erect, leaking with pre-cum. The second image projected the cock shooting out the pearl liquid.

They were so expressive under the navy, blue sheets that looked awfully familiar.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he put two and two together. It was then did he run to the bathroom to vomit all over the porcelain bowl.

_That man had broken into his house, taken pictures of himself masturbating on __**his **__bed, and left them for Sasuke._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Club Zero I**

_That man..._

Sasuke stared horrendously at the putrid smelling liquid covering his palms. It was only a brief moment before he reached the toilet, but he was a bit slow at rising, which caused him to dirty himself.

His incredulous stare was not because he had accidentally covered his palms in puke, but because someone was able to break into his house, even when he had high technology guarding the area.

_That man... He wanted to... He wanted my..._

Another series of barfing noises erupted from the bathroom and he groaned at the empty feeling in his stomach. He hadn't felt this queasy and frightened since that rainy day, not to mention whenever he left his house. By now, though, Sasuke didn't even feel safe in his own house.

He felt watched, and _violated._

How could a man possibly stalk into his life and declare that his virginity, Sasuke's, was officially his? Who had the right to do so?

This _sick _**stalker **who identified himself as his one and only lover by deliberately breaking into his home and masturbating on his bed until he stained his sheets? This psycho whom Sasuke never met in his life? A person who threatened his well-being?

_Hell no._

He wiped his mouth upon his sweatshirt sleeve and slowly stood shakily on his legs. Sasuke knew he needed to speak with the police; he had to report this.

-*~-*~*-

"_Japanese Police Department, how may I help you?" The voice was not mechanical this time; it was quite warm and hearty, actually, and Sasuke bit his lip in hope._

"I need to speak to the chief of Department C- Psych. And Crime Investigations. It's an emergency."

"_In a moment, sir..." _Sasuke could hear a chair swiveling in the background before the lady returned to the phone. _"I'm terribly sorry, sir. Department C has been shut down three weeks ago, and the department may only open when our executive chief allows us. There were quite a few technical difficulties from what I've heard..."_

Sasuke squeezed the phone tightly_. Not again! Not again, not again!!_

"_However, sir, I'll be able to patch you over to our main department to allow you to speak to Uchiha-san. He runs the entire area, our commanding chief, and we're lucky to have him as our leader. I believe he'll be able to assist you in your emergency, sir. He's quite capable."_

"Thank you," Sasuke breathed, "Thank you so much."

"_Of course, sir; it's my job."_

A brief 'beep' transferring the call reaches Sasuke's ears and he allows his body to shrink deeper into the guest bedroom's bed's blankets.

Sasuke exhaled a deep breath. He looked around. All the doors were locked and all the windows had been closed and covered with curtains hours ago. Sasuke inhaled. He hoped that it was safe enough.

"_Uchiha speaking. How may I assist you?" _The sudden deep baritone that penetrated Sasuke to the core nearly scared him. It was just so sudden, and the voice was so warm. Sasuke felt hope swell within him.

"U-Uchiha-sama? My name is Sasuke; my adopted last name is Hyuga." He stated; tears began brimming at the rim of his eyes as he slowly tried to untangle the words. They came out rushed, however.

"And there's s-someone stalking-g me and h-he's sending m-me l-letters and pictures-s a..and breaking into my house. I can feel him watching me right now and I'm so scared... so scared." Sasuke shivered as he pulled the blankets tighter around himself.

Typing occurred in the background.

"_Ah... yes, Sasuke. I have your profile in front of me at the moment. You're quite young. Would you happen to have a clue as to why this is happening to you and not another?"_

"Uchiha-sama," a grunt filled the phone, followed by a muffled groan, and Sasuke wondered if he had mistaken the sounds, "H-He s-said... He said t-that he.. h-he wanted... wanted m-my... _virginity._"

The last word was mumbled so quietly as if it were forbidden to speak of; it was whispered in absolute fear and insecurity.

"_... I see. Have you reported this before- to a close friend or significant other?" _

"...N-no..."

"_Good." _To Sasuke, it almost sounded like a cat purring in victory. He shook his head, however; this was Uchiha-sama_._

"_Now, I want you to listen carefully to what I'm going to say next. Alright, Sasuke?" _A tiny whimper from Sasuke.

"_You will go to 'Club Zero' at 9 p.m. tomorrow. The cab that you will enter will hold two of my men. When you exit the car, I want you to immediately head through the glass doors and into the main lobby, which is the most observable and vast area. Four men, along with myself, will be stationed inside. You may not know who they, or myself for the matter, are; however, they will signal at you in some way to show that they are your bodyguards. My handpicked men easily blend in with the crowd and are highly intelligent, so be sure to stay alert._

"_Along with the four men in the lobby, I've divided three teams of two on each of the levels, to assure any misguiding event or propaganda." _The chief stopped briefly, and a silent question of "do you understand?" passes through the phone, leaving a string of silence.

"I understand, Uchiha-sama," Sasuke said softly.

"_I, myself, on the other hand, will merely observe you, while the other four will scrutinize the battlefield. For the record, I may approach you, in my disguise, to make it seem more natural for open eyes. We'll do this several times to see if that person you've mentioned shows."_

"Uchiha-sama?" Sasuke asked hesitantly, "I've never seen his face. How do I know I'm not accusing the wrong person?"

"_I assume you have a feeling, do you not, Sasuke? Rely on that, and nothing should go wrong."_

-

The flashing bolts of light frightened him; it wasn't because they were constantly beaming in his face, but because whenever they stopped flashing, a dull, dark color shaded everyone. It made him nervous in a place like Club Zero.

How was he supposed to find them if it was so dark?

He surfed halfway through the mass of dancing people before an arm reached out to grip at his left wrist. Sasuke froze as he was whipped around, colliding into broad shoulders. Hands skimmed down the small of his back and down to grip at his ass through the tight, slick pants Sasuke wore, that typically modeled his ass, and Sasuke wished that Neji would've never told him the usual clubbing 'attire.'

_Please don't be him. Please don't be him. Please._

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to push against the man's torso.

"Hey there, beautiful."

Sasuke whimpered pitifully when he felt the man's arousal dig against his hip. The stranger started to grind against him.

"It looks like you're lookin' for a big one to satisfy this tight ass of yours tonight." The man squeezed his ass for emphasis and began to massage it. He leaned down and pressed Sasuke against him and whispered in his ear, "I've got all you need. Why don't I buy you a drink, so that we can... _bond_?"

Heavily, he leaned forward for a kiss and Sasuke panicked as he set eyes on the man licking his lips. When the face drew closer, Sasuke's neck tried to stretch farther away.

A sudden hand on the man's shoulder appeared and the bulky man was turned around and pierced with the a deadly, frightening glare.

"He said he'd politely decline your offer," the newcomer murmured. The man that was on Sasuke a minute ago froze as he felt the cylinder cold metal press against his torso.

"And I'd appreciate it if you never showed your sorry ass around him again." The metal slowly slid away, warning the man that he could shoot at any moment without a care.

A nefarious smile glowed on his features as the new stranger leaned forward. "Get the fuck out of my sight."

And, bamn!, the man was gone with a mad dash across the lobby.

The man focused his satisfied look on Sasuke, who stared up at him nervously. The boy was unsure. He took a step forward and smirked at Sasuke.

"Ah... Sasuke-chan." _Another huge step forward. _He extended his hand in a gentleman-like manner. "You may call me Kyosuke. _Uchiha _Kyosuke."

Startled, Sasuke's eyes widened; he lost his balance in the moment his mind shut down and tumbled forward- into the arms of the chief.

"U-Uchiha-sama..." he stuttered. Sasuke had not imagined the man to be this young, although his tone on the phone practically gave it away.

He was a tall man, almost a head taller than Sasuke, upper torso wrapped mostly in black leather, accompanied with tight, leg-clinging black jeans.

Kyosuke wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and swayed lightly with the deafening music. And Sasuke clung to the man's shirt, putting his trust in the chief of the Japanese police.

He was started, though, when he felt Kyosuke's hot breath flourishing his right ear. He knew the man was acting the part, but he couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable as the man spoke quietly to him.

"Do you feel his eyes on you, Sasuke? At all?" Sasuke's senses must have disrupted his ability to comprehend to the way words were being said, even though he thought the man had purred out those words.

Sasuke nodded frantically against Kyosuke's shoulder as he felt the tears warming his face.

"I know he's here, Kyosuke-san! I can feel his eyes... but I don't know where it's coming from! I really don't! It's like they're everywhere!" His jumbled words reached Kyosuke's ears and Sasuke failed to notice the satisfied smirk imprinted on the man's countenance. He pulled the boy closer.

"Concentrate, Sasuke. Try to, and now tell me, where is it coming from?" The hand on Sasuke's left hip slid lower, but Sasuke's panicky stage made it go unnoticed.

"It's everywhere! It's everywhere, Kyosuke-san! I can't concentrate!!"

Kyosuke lifted a hand and tipped Sasuke's chin upwards. He cupped the boy's cheeks.

"Sasuke, look at me. Calm down." _Because if you don't, I'll devour you raw. "_There is no need to panic. I have four agents stationed in this lobby and their main order is to protect you."

The boy looked into his eyes and nodded slowly, gulping while casting a nervous glance around. His head snapped back, however, when Kyosuke laid his head on his shoulder, breath ghosting over the flesh of his neck.

"This will occur once more, Sasuke. While I'm preoccupied here, my agents will scout the area for any suspicious faces. I will escort you home right now; is that what you would like?"

Sasuke nodded with a barely audible 'yes.'

-

"Thank you, Kyosuke-san," Sasuke uttered in a soft voice as he shut the car door. The window was wired down and Sasuke took a good glance at the man. Long, raven hair, pale high cheekbones, a beautiful complexion.

The man nodded, gaze turning dark as he glanced away.

"I'd like to investigate on those letters and pictures you have, Sasuke. Is it available to my prodding?" The boy nodded slowly and ran into his house to retrieve them.

The Uchiha pulled out his cell when the boy was out of sight and dialed a seven digit code that allowed him access to his agents.

"Ryo. I want you to send Riku and Rey to the neighbor's and tell them I said to cancel tomorrow's mission at Club Zero. I also expect to see that tape at my place when I get there." His phone shut with a 'click' at the same time the boy appeared.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Kyosuke said as he retrieve the envelopes. "Make sure you tightly shut all the windows and doors tonight. Same time tomorrow, and I promise something _interesting _would happen tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded, not catching the slight emphasis on the term 'interesting.' He was about to walk away with further adieu, but when a palm was stretched out in front of him, Sasuke stared at it in confusion.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Sasuke." And there it was again. The purr that Sasuke believed he heard.

He extended his hand and pale fingers encased Kyosuke's. The man bit back a small growl as the boy released his palm just as quickly.

"Good night, Kyosuke-san."

He nodded with an inclination of 'night' with his head and Kyosuke's sleek black car with tinted windows drove off.

With his rear mirror, Kyosuke watched as the boy entered the house quickly and he nearly laughed as he took a glance at the letters and images.

_'Yes... yes... quite a familiar handwriting... quite familiar images too..'_

When he arrived home, Kyosuke smirked at the black cassette tape placed on his desk.

Lifting it up with a single palm, he examined it with the critical eye before popping it into the video player. He reclined backwards and onto his leather chair.

_'Wait for me, my beautiful Sasuke.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Abduction- Part One**

Itachi was rather disappointed. How could his little bundle of joy not remember him? For himself, it was like yesterday when he met Sasuke.

"Hmph." Itachi gently swirled his glass, the white wine sloshing to accompany the motion. He reached for the remote on his redwood escritoire and lifted it up. He pushed the 'play' button directly after and listened to the ever-so-lovely sound of the tape working its magic in the VCR and merrily lounged back in his black leather sofa.

The words '_Video 256_' flashed on the screen before the tape began to roll accordingly.

"_Neji?" Sasuke gulped, and made a show from glancing at the clock to moving to the window seat. "Can you give me a ride to school?"_

Itachi sighed and set down his glass. He spread his legs out and lifted his crimson-colored silk robe to expose his erect member. Gingerly, he wrapped his right hand around his arousal and teased himself slowly. He reached for the remote and rewinded the tape, before pushing play and enhancing the sound vibrations and volume.

As Itachi's thumb reached the head of his cock, he dug the tip of his finger into his dripping slit, and hissed at the sensations. He listened to Sasuke's distinct gulping sound and imagined his little angel swallowing his cum.

"_Yeah, that's fine, Neji. Thanks."_

"**Yeah, that's good, Itachi. Go deeper."** A deep groan began to force its way up his throat. Itachi moaned as he fondled his balls with his other palm. "Sasuke... my Sasuke," he exhaled deeply in a hoarse voice.

Itachi pressed himself back against the sofa and pumped his dick harshly when the video came to an end. He grunted, licking his lips tauntingly to accompany the pummeling of his hips.

"**Ita-Ahhh! I-I love y-you, I-Ita..chi..." **With a final animalistic growl, Itachi's cum spurted out from the tip of his dick, small puddles hitting his thighs and robe. Lazily he lounged further back and used a single index to swipe at the pearl droplet of cum that was slowly making it's way down his flaccid member. Itachi brought it to his lips and opened his mouth, swiping his tongue out and tasting himself.

"Love me, Sasuke," he whispered inside the empty room. "Love me."

-

"Sasuke?" Neji asked as he stepped out of his car. Young Sasuke stopped, halfway closing his house door, and turned around.

"N-Neji?" he questioned, unsure and wary. Sasuke's eyes darted around quickly before settling on his best friend.

"Where are you going? It's past eight."

Upon asked the question, Sasuke tilted his head down to stare at his shoes. He remained quiet until Neji walked forward and gripped onto his upper arm and led him back into the house.

The brunette shut the door and flicked on the light switch, before dragging Sasuke over to the living room couch and seating both of them onto it. A moment of silence followed, Sasuke staring at Neji while Neji contemplated on a few matters. The silence ended when Neji opened his mouth.

"Tell me what's wrong, Sasuke," he said in a gentle voice. He scooted a bit closer to Sasuke and rested a palm on the back of Sasuke's own hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Sasuke's voice hitched in the back of his throat. "What do... what do you mean?" he questioned.

"You've been avoiding me, Sasuke," Neji began. "You've been acting very strange lately, and I want to know why. You know we've been friends since we were young; you can tell me anything. Talk to me, Sasuke. Tell me what's wrong."

Sasuke's fingers twitched beneath Neji's palm, which confirmed Neji's worries.

Sasuke sighed a deep, anxious sigh. He itched to tell the brunette; he itched to explain everything that had happened a week ago. But could he bring himself to? What if Neji got hurt?

He didn't know what to do. Thoughts of the letters and pictures invaded his insecure mind and began taunting him. Unable to bare the swirling words, Sasuke's form trembled and tears sprung from his eyes. He felt the grip that Neji had on his hand, the warm, gentle grip and he began to sob uncontrollably.

Neji's worried eyes became restless as he picked Sasuke up and sat him on his lap, embracing him. "Hey, hey," Neji began, "don't cry, Sasuke. I love you, you know?" He ran his hands up and down the younger's back soothingly.

Sasuke hiccuped and nodded into his best friend's chest. "I love you, too, Neji!" he said in a croaked voice as he clung tighter to the man.

-

"What is it, Ryo?" Itachi said as he flipped open his cell phone.

It was the night after Friday, the same night Itachi had gone to meet with Sasuke at the club. He was excited, an unknown adrenaline pumping through his veins and fueling his sense of excitement.

"There's a situation at the house, Uchiha-sama," came the cryptic voice. It was calm, dull, however, it lingered with slight hesitancy. "It appears the brunette Hyuga has stopped the target from exiting, and is now apprehending the target. I've already hooked up your laptop with the current situation, sir."

Itachi did not want to anger himself over trivial matters. He rebooted his laptop after disconnecting his cell phone and clicked on the flashing video file towards the top right corner of the screen. The file was labeled under the current date. He double-clicked and the video cameras switched on.

What appeared, Itachi had already expected- his beloved in the hands of another man. Itachi tilted his head, his loose, black tresses cascading across his face, hiding it away from the screen. The screen glowed eerily in the darkness of the room, adding a specific variation to the glint in Itachi's eyes. They peered through his hair with an intensive calculation, watching, ironically in a calm manner, as Sasuke wrapped his arms around this "Neji" and bury his tear-stained face into _his _neck.

Ever so slowly, Itachi raised his arm and picked up his phone. He skidded his other hand through his hair, removing the strands completely from his face. He flicked open his phone, taunting fingers sliding across the number keys, as if he had all the time in the world, before he pressed it against his right ear.

After the first ring, the phone on the other line was picked up, and Itachi relaxed his gritted teeth.

"Orders, Uchiha-sama."

"I want you... to **apprehend **Hyuga, Neji, and I want him alive and breathing when I speak to him. I want him bound and barricaded in the underground cells of my new estate."

"Yes, sir. The shipment has also arrived, Uchiha-sama. Riku is on his way over to deliver it to you, sir."

The corner of Itachi's lower lip tilted in a small upturn, and he made a small noise within the back of his throat. "Good. You know what to do next, Ryo."

"Yes, sir. The call has already been made to the Hyuga. I've left the target to you, Uchiha-sama."

"Hn..." A bolt of car lights flashed through the curtains, and the unmistakable sound of a car engine reared into the driveway. Itachi ended the call and threw his phone onto his escritoire. He glanced once at the screen and noticed that the Hyuga was rising from his seat.

Itachi allowed a smirk to graze his lips, before reaching over and shutting his laptop, sending the electronic to sleep. He exited the seclusion of his room, and strolled through the many wounding corridors, before reaching the main room, where Riku waited, holding a rectangular box the size of a shoe or two.

"Uchiha-sama," Riku greeted him, along with a nod.

"Riku," he acknowledged. Itachi gestured at the box. "Have you confirmed it?"

"Yes, Uchiha-sama." He handed the box over to Itachi. "Is there anything else, sir?"

"No, that is all, Riku. Thank you."

The man bowed, before showing himself out. The door was closed gently, leaving Itachi alone. He waited until after his henchman pulled out of the driveway and disappeared from the street before entering the hall way closest to his left and opened the door of a walk-in closet. Itachi pulled out his loose black hoodie, and tossed it over his clothes, before finally exiting his temporary home.

He sauntered down the three steps and began to walk down the avenue, turning right at the street light, before turning right once again, making his way to the next block. He stopped at the doorsteps of his beloved's house after making sure that the car was no longer in the driveway.

Ignoring the door bell, Itachi knocked on the door and set the box on the ground.

-

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat before he had heard the knock. His eyes widened, glazing over with unshed tears, as he listened from his huddled position on the couch, where Neji had previously sat.

_'Thu-ck'_

_'Thu-ck'_

_'Thu-ck'_

Then... a knock. A knock as light as a feather, barely reaching Sasuke's ears, and pumping fear into the depths of his heart.

He squeezed his eyes closed tightly and shielded his ears with the palms of his hands. He tried to block out the horrendous noise, to make the sound of boots colliding harshly against the gravel disappear... but they didn't. It seemed the noise only grew louder and louder as the man drew his distance.

They were intentional. The steps. They were made only loud enough for him to hear- intentionally wanting to break him down. But Sasuke didn't break... yet.

Sasuke sobbed lowly, throwing his arms around his shivering form, and listened as the footsteps finally disappeared. He left the couch, crouching low and wiping furiously at his flushed face. Resting his body weight on his hand and knees, he crawled over to the wooden oak door and quietly lifted himself from the floor. He raised himself on to the tips of his toes and peered out of the small hole that had been installed a little too high, considering his height was the average five feet, six inches.

He released a relieved sigh, nimble fingers reaching for the metal bolt and twisting the door open just a crack. Sasuke peaked out from behind the door, eyes roaming around his house and down the street, and sure enough, the man was gone.

Not a single sign or trace that he had been here.

He was nearly happy enough to cry as he rested his hand on the door knob. He pulled the door back, having every intention to close it, but a cardboard box caught his eye, and the single hint of a smile on his face disappeared altogether.

Sasuke's breathed hitched, choking himself.

The box looked so plain and innocent laying on his porch. But that was just an illusion. He bent down, arms going against his commands to stop, and picked up the box. He slammed the door afterward, bolting it and locking himself away from the outside.

Once Sasuke made it to the couch, his entire form slouched and he ended up dropping helplessly to the ground. The envelope that he had yet to open fluttered into his lap, while the box laid beside him.

He opened the letter, too tired to deny the fact that he wanted answers- that he just wanted everything to stop.

_Sasuke,_

_I'm still watching you._

_The way your body tosses and turns when you're asleep; the way you groan when you're having a dream._

_The way you push your ass into the air when you crawl around, as if you're begging me to slam my juicy cock into your ass over and over again until you beg me for mercy._

_You belong here, Sasuke, with my love for you and me. _

_My beloved... it is time for two sorrowful souls to entwine._

_We shall never part; / For parting is such sweet sorrow._

Sasuke shifted; the letter fell out of his hand and landed a feet away. His hands clenched none-too-comfortably as he picked up and opened the box.

"Ahh!"

When his eyes caught a glance at the content, his hands automatically dropped the box. Sasuke clenched at his shirt, just right over his heart. His eyes opened widely and he was in hysterics.

He was in hysterics because inside the box laid a large, rubber-made dildo.

"_Why?" _he murmured. _"Why... me?"_

-

"Hello?" Neji had flipped open his phone.

He had received a phone call explaining to him that Hiashi had a stroke, but everything appeared normal when he came home. To double check, he had gone over to see his uncle and, indeed, he confirmed that everything was just fine. Someone must've done so as a prank, he had reasoned.

"Hyuga, Neji?"

"Yes? May I help you?"

"_We are here to abduct you."_

[Dial Tone]

"Wha-?" Neji whirled around, quickly throwing his phone down and reaching for his kantana on top of his dresser. He was too late, however. His fingers had barely grazed the shell of his kantana, before he felt the unmistakable outline of a gun press against his forehead.

"Don't move. Drop your arm," the man instructed. The room filled with breathing, and Neji noticed that there were two people in this room with him. He dropped his arm, feeling the tip of the gun dig painfully into his scalp. In the next moment, the other man stroke his neck, knocking Neji out with that one blow.

Ryo flipped open his phone pressing a single button, and pressed 'call'. It rung once... twice... before the ringing stopped, and the other line was in contact.

"Target two has been apprehended, sir."

"_Good."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Abduction- Part Two**

"Who the hell are you people!" Neji spat fiercely. His neck ached terribly and a severe migraine clouded his mind. The tip of his tongue tasted clearly of blood and Neji could faintly smell the musky dampness of the cell he was currently being shoved into.

"We are R4," the man with dark-tinted Gucci glasses stated nonchalantly, as he slammed the cell closed and locked it from the outside. They had taken the job of restraining Neji wonderfully- handcuffing his arms together and barricading him behind bars.

Even if he were able to unbound himself, it would be nearly impossible to get through the bars without a key. The type of material used to build the lock didn't seem the slightest bit malleable. The intricate designs that scattered over the entire model seemed modified to the extent of perfection.

"What is it that you want?" he questioned once he calmed himself. He approached the bars, keeping a distance of three feet when he stopped.

"We are not in the liberty to say," the man who had been quiet up until now had said to Neji. He gestured to his companion, a gesture that stated that more important matters were to be solved, and sauntered up the stairs. The companion followed silently.

-

"Uchiha-sama," Ranmaru greeted when he opened the door, "is the target the reason for this pleasure?"

"Mhm... Quite right, Ranmaru." He nodded in the man's direction. "I'm planning to complete everything tomorrow night. Everything's flowing smoothly, I presume?"

"Yes, Uchiha-sama."

"This Hyuga character... is he ready?" Itachi began descending down the elegant hallway and through many others that were weaved together.

"Yes, he is, sir."

Itachi nodded. "Good." He abruptly stopped in the middle of a particularly dark hallway, swirling around and swinging his case towards Ranmaru. The man caught it easily, balancing the laptop in his hands. "Watch my beloved for me, and make sure nothing _out of the ordinary _happens. Notify me, otherwise."

"I understand."

Itachi continued on his way, meeting Ryo and Rey halfway down the hall that led towards the underground compartments. They bowed lowly to him and Itachi nodded his acknowledgment. When they reached the end of the hallway, Ryo opened the door for Itachi and stepped aside. Already, Itachi could sense the spark of fear emitting from his prisoner. He smirked.

This Hyuga... _Neji_... Itachi wanted to see what was so special about him.

-

"Hyuga, Neji," Itachi stated. With an experimental flick of his wrist, the lock dropped to the ground. Itachi swung open the door, and glanced inside the cell. He tried to force away the shitty grin that was plastered on his face when he noticed the boy had jerked upon seeing his face, but ended covering it up with a small smirk.

He watched as the boy's eyes narrowed on him. He caught the intelligence sparking within the boy's pearl, white eyes and he knew that the Hyuga was analyzing him. When blank eyes replaced that spark, Itachi knew that he had came up with nothing.

"Who are you?" He had asked Itachi warily. He had the audacity to glare at Itachi while demanding an answer.

He flicked his hand over his shoulder and his henchmen quickly entered the cell. The boy shifted, apparently trying to shake off the hand that Ryo and Rey placed on each one of his shoulders. They firmly pressed him down, restricting Neji's movements by the mere pressure they added.

Itachi strolled forward. "Hyuga..." he stated again, slowly, "Hyuga, Neji." A dark haze overflowed upon his face and a small smile tugged nonstop at the corner of his lips. "Age 17, Blood Type: O, 57 kg... IQ: 165; three-year-running Ninjutsu champion...." He trailed off when the smile finally took control of his face.

In the eerily dark cell, the smile morphed Itachi's face sinisterly. He bent forward and his eyes roamed over the Hyuga's face. The Hyuga met his gaze fiercely when Itachi's eyes settled on the him, before he looked away to brush away his smile.

"Who are you?" the boy questioned him again, sternly. "Or are you a little hard from hearing?"

The hands on Neji's shoulders squeezed him painfully, warning him about his painfully bold tone. He watched as the raven-haired man quirked an eyebrow at him. He seemed unaffected by his words. Neji narrowed his eyes, hiding his pain from the man. Indeed, he would receive bruises from the treatment.

"What is it that you want?" he growled lowly.

Itachi tilted his head, silently rolling the thought about the insult in his mind. The boy had been implying that he was constipated? Asinine.

He moved away from the Hyuga, only enough to distinguish his features from their two feet distance. The Hyuga was now fighting against his restraints and the power of his men. Futile as it was, Itachi had to give him the credit of trying.

He folded his arms, before deciding to end his little 'silent treatment.'

"I am the diabolical mastermind behind this scheme," Itachi stated ever-so-seriously.

"Why am I here?" the Hyuga growled. He was apparently persistent and stubborn.

And, once again, Itachi tilted his head. This time, however, it wasn't in an attempt to produce a cool demeanor. The Hyuga was getting on his nerves.

"Let me tell you, you ignoramus," Itachi whispered, "what I want." His arm ripped forward and gripped Neji's throat in a warning.

Neji choked for a breath as the man began to crush his windpipe. His head was splayed painfully against the cold, brick wall behind him, and Neji felt the men release his shoulders and step back and away from him. He gasped for a breath, only figuring that the mere intake of breath punished his lungs brutally.

"I want what belongs to me," he whispered deadly next to the Hyuga's ear. Itachi bathed in pure euphoria in the small choking gasps of the boy. "And, _you_, you are in my way." Itachi tightened his grip a tad bit more, only to a degree where he knew that it wouldn't kill the Hyuga, but only make him suffer continuously.

"W-what is it... t-tha-at... that y-you... w-want...?" Neji stuttered out in heaving breaths.

Itachi smiled, and leaned closer to his ear. "... Sasuke..." he crooned in a quiet whisper. Itachi back away afterward, at arms length, when it was clear that the Hyuga was ready to lash out, and carelessly tossed the boy onto the mattress.

He coughed, but couldn't grasp at this throat to soothe the terrible ache. Neji glared at Itachi poisonously, an anger rivaling Itachi's passion of torturing him. What made Itachi angry, however, was the glint of protectiveness in the Hyuga's eyes.

Itachi strolled out of the cell, slamming the door closed carelessly with a swinging palm, and locked it. He turned, ready to walk away, but the Hyuga screamed at him.

"Stay the fuck away from Sasuke!!"

Itachi halted, furiously swinging around and pinning the boy with a gruesome stare. "Why?" he challenged. "Let me enlighten you, Hyuga," he growled, his feet bringing him to the door of the cell again. "Sasuke is my _beloved_ Otouto. Understand? My Otouto. And I will not allow anyone to degrade my angel."

Neji's eyes widened in disbelief. How was it possible? Sasuke had been adopted by his uncle ever since he was ten.

Itachi paused, mentally cursing out the Hyuga for allowing him to feel this misery. He sucked in a deep breath and willed himself to steady his emotions. Yet, that single intake of breath wasn't enough to stave off his past feeling of anxiety that he had harbored for the missing piece of his soul that he couldn't find.

"Telling me to stay the fuck away from my Otouto? So you could taint my Otouto's pure soul with your dirt?" he stated cruelly. "If you dare say that again, I will kill you."

**MiSeRy'S bEsT fRiEnD**

_Sasuke, this is Kyosuke. I've taken the liberty to search up your name; hence, for emergencies and regulations only. I've left this message to notify you that an urgent matter has risen, which caused my short-term absence. I'm afraid what we've planned must be canceled until tomorrow, when I arrive. I wish you a good night. _

Sasuke received this message at eight-thirty-seven, after Neji's departure. He was quite relieved, not having step foot out of his house was his main priority as of now. He allowed his feet to touch the floorboards from their cramped position on the sofa.

Sasuke stood, and looked over at the small clock on the table that hosted the lamp on his right. The first thing that caught his attention wasn't the ticking time and the number of hours that had passed, but the picture frame of Neji and himself. Or rather, it hadn't been the picture, but the lack of seeing it sitting on the table innocently.

Young Sasuke tilted his head in confusion while staring at the picture frame that was lying faced down. It was strange. He would never carelessly mistreat something so precious to him. Sasuke walked over and picked it up, steadying the frame in his palm before propping it back up on the table.

He admired the picture for a moment with a small smile. The frame held a photo of a thirteen-year-old Sasuke and a fourteen-year-old Neji standing hip-to-hip against each other and smiling at the camera.

It had been a happy memory, and it was caught on film.

-

Club Zero seemed livelier than usual to Itachi. Perhaps, it was because he never paid much attention to anyone around him, except for Sasuke. He hummed a tune brightly and knocked back a glass of Screaming Orgasm. Itachi smirked. He liked that name.

His eyes lazily scanned the crowd from his seat at the back of the room. The booth was soft, allowing him to rest his back comfortably on it without slouching. His eyes finally found Sasuke, just entering through the glass doors.

Itachi gestured for a waiter and ordered two Blowjob Shooters, and gave the man specific directions to guide the boy to him. He slipped him a fifty, and the waiter nodded. A minute or two afterward, a flushed Sasuke stood in front of Itachi dressed in tight black jeans and a comfortable black tank top.

Itachi raised from his seat with a gentle smile and gestured for Sasuke to slide into the booth first. The boy complied to his request, and that made Itachi want to reach out and lavish him in kisses. He was so obedient for Itachi. The Uchiha slid into next to Sasuke and draped an arm around the boy's quivering shoulders.

"Kyosuke-san," Sasuke said. He shivered gently against the warm body. It had been forty below outside, but the moment Sasuke entered the club, the rush of warm air made him falter, if just slightly. He wasn't use to sudden climate changes.

"Please, Sasuke, Kyosuke is fine," Itachi stated through a slight smile. He maneuvered his body slightly closer to Sasuke's and lower his voice drastically. "Keep yourself relaxed," he murmured in the boy's ear. "Alert my in an inconspicuous way when you feel there's something out of the ordinary."

Sasuke nodded to him, not noticing that when he nodded, the tips of his spikes brushed against Itachi's cheek. "For now," Itachi said, eagerness seeping into his nonchalant voice, "We must act like we're only here to have fun, and nothing more. Do you understand what I'm saying, Sasuke?" The boy nodded eagerly at him when Itachi moved away, and stared up at him with a pure look of innocence within his dark, cobalt eyes. If Itachi was not in love, he would have fallen in love with the boy again.

Itachi lifted Sasuke up and away from the seat and seated him on his lap. The boy squeaked, hands reaching out to grip at the edge of the table. He did not argue, however, and that made Itachi insanely happy. "Is this okay with you?" he muttered, burrowing his face into Sasuke's neck and inhaling deeply.

Sasuke was rooted deeply in his position, astonished for a moment, before he remembered that they were pretending. "It's okay," he mumbled, biting his lip and trying to stop a blush from taking over his face. Human contact with someone other than Neji wasn't something that Sasuke was use to.

He felt Kyosuke wrap his arms around his waist, and couldn't control the strange nervousness gnawing at his gut. "U-Um... K-Kyosuke... I-I...."

"Yes?" Itachi whispered huskily. "What is it, Sasuke?" He flicked his tongue out with slight aggressiveness and lapped at the boy's neck. Sasuke smelled so lovely that Itachi couldn't deny himself a taste. He opened his mouth and latched onto a piece of the pale flesh, bringing it into his mouth and sucking with a vigorous intensity. "This is only an act, Sasuke. Don't worry," he groaned. "Do you feel his eyes on you?"

Sasuke's head jerked slightly. "... N-no... I-I... Kyosuke... there's s-something- something hard u-under m-me...."

Itachi forced himself to stop and pull away from Sasuke's neck. "It's only my gun," he reassured after controlling his breathing.

"Excuse me."

Sasuke turned his head, along with Itachi, and he began hyperventilating. When he set eyes on the waiter, however, he sighed and his body relaxed.

The waiter set down the two shot glasses of Blowjob Shooters and quietly dismissed himself, leaving Sasuke to stare at the drinks.

"Go ahead, Sasuke," Sasuke heard the chief say. He squeaked when the man lifted him up and placed him back to where he previously sat.

Itachi glanced at Sasuke from his peripheral vision as he tipped his shot back and ended it in one gulp. He quietly watched as Sasuke slowly lapped at the cream that raised two inches from the rim of the glass. He didn't argue with Itachi about being underage, and Itachi felt euphoric knowing that Sasuke seemed to trust his judgment.

When the cream was gone, Sasuke took a sip of the liqueur and grimaced. He sat there and pondered how a drink that looked like coffee would taste so bitter and spicy and... strange.

Because of this, he didn't notice Itachi slipping a palm under his jacket-draped lap. This was followed by the sound of a zipper; however, because of the loud banging music, Itachi knew that Sasuke couldn't hear it.

He wrapped a palm around his dick and stroked it steadily while basking in the presence of Sasuke. "Sasuke," he said, "concentrate, now, and tell me if you feel the person's eyes on you."

The boy turned to him, then stared out into the crowd, before his eyes widened in hysteria and he stared at Itachi in shock. His comfortable demeanor slid away from his face and his eyes teared up. "H-help me, Kyosuke," was the only thing he uttered to Itachi.

Itachi quickened his strokes and brushed his thumb along the slit of his arousal. "Don't worry." His voice was slightly raspy, but the excitement that burned through his entire body made Itachi care less about the matter. Itachi's breath hitched when Sasuke clung to his left arm. The boy shut his eyes tightly, and the Uchiha was glad that Sasuke was doing so, because a few seconds later, Itachi came, tilting his head back in ecstasy and shooting his load into his hand.

He brought the palm of his hand to the surface of the table and smeared the droplets of his semen onto the rim of Sasuke's glass. By the time Itachi zipped up his pants and meticulously groomed his features, the pearl liquid had already conflated with the liqueur.

"Sasuke," he murmured in the boy's ear. "I want you to act normal," he stated. "Finish your drink and we'll get out of here. I'm sure that he will follow us, so I'll be on guard."

The boy nodded against his arm and quickly reached for the shot. He drowned it in seconds, just hoping to get out of the club before he started to break down into tears. The bitterness of the liquid tasted worse than the first time he took a sip, but Sasuke didn't care. All he knew was that he was about to leave this terrible place and never come back. Hence, as Itachi pushed the both of them through the crowd, Sasuke failed to notice the shitty smirk plastered on the man's face nor the sparkle in his eyes.

Outside, the cold wind brushed against their faces. Itachi hooked an arm around Sasuke's waist, and smiled when he noticed that Sasuke could not hold his liquor well from the stumbling that he was doing.

Itachi led them to an alley, approximately two-hundred feet away from the club. He ignored the confused look in Sasuke's eyes as he pressed him up against a brick wall and used his body to pin Sasuke's own down.

"K-Kyosuke?"

Itachi inhaled, before exhaling a breath. "Listen carefully, Sasuke," he said, "my name is Itachi, not Kyosuke. Remember that." Itachi leaned forward and traced the hickey on the boy's neck with the tip of his tongue.

"...I-Itachi?" Sasuke sputtered. "B-but... w-hy...." Sasuke trailed off, his foggy mind slowly processing the information. Were they still acting?

Itachi didn't give Sasuke much time to think because he placed his hands next to Sasuke's head on the wall and leaned in to devour the boy's mouth. He groaned, prying open those soft lips and sucked like an animal on Sasuke's lower lip. His tongue slid through the boy's lips and pummeled through his moist cavern with vigor before the slight vibrations from his pocket forced him to pull away.

"My little Sasuke," Itachi crooned, _"I've been waiting for you."_

He glanced at Sasuke and noticed the wideness his eyes had morphed into. Fear lingered in those eyes, and Itachi nearly frowned in disappointment. Sasuke was scared; it was understandable, but Itachi didn't have time. His body was frozen in place and when Sasuke spoke, Itachi strained to hear his voice.

"... P-please..." Sasuke whispered to him weakly, "... d-don't-t h-hurt me...."

"_**I love you. I would never do more than make love to you."**_

A sleek, black Sedan pulled from the entrance of the alley.

"Please," Sasuke cried, "y-you... I-I... want my l-life b-back."

"_**You're precious to me. I can't let you go."**_

A man dressed in black opened the car door.

"_**You are the most important person to me in the world."**_

The last thing that Sasuke remembered was seeing a blurred image of the color red.

-

"Uchiha-sama, is everything alright?"

"Yes, Riku. Everything is fine," Itachi answered while gently placing his beloved Otouto into the car. Itachi entered afterward, draping Sasuke's head on his lap. The door was closed behind him, leaving the two alone while his henchman drove them back to Itachi's estate.

"Otouto," Itachi whispered as he stroked the boy's face with the back of his palm. "Do you know that you have an Aniki? An Aniki who has been looking for you for a long, long time?" Itachi kissed the boy's cheeks. "I've finally found you. From now on, I'll be a good Aniki and I will make up for everything bad that Fugaku and Mikoto did to you."

In his sleep, Sasuke tossed his head from side to side. It seemed as if he was having a nightmare.

"And I will take away all those bad nightmares that you received from being placed in that awful orphanage since you were little.... I've spent three years watching over you, Otouto. But, now that everything is steady, I can cherish you like I've always wanted to." Itachi stroked the boy's hair.

"I hope you can forgive your Aniki for scaring you," he stated. "I'm never good with words... with things that I want to say to you, so please accept Aniki's most sincere apology for scaring you."

Itachi leaned forward, lifting up his Otouto's head, and molded their lips together. The boy groaned in his sleep, fueling Itachi's love to burn with a passion for him.

"I've been waiting a long time for you, Otouto."

_TBC..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: His Existence**

Itachi's eyes gazed adoringly at Sasuke's sleeping face. A single palm of his stroked along Sasuke's arm in affectionate strokes as he listened to the steady rate of breaths that the boy unleashed with every inhale and exhale he breathed. His Otouto's upper arms were in full reach from the lack of sleeves the boy had wore, and Itachi marveled in delight at the supple skin that his fingers were allowed to brush against.

The skin was so smooth and sensitive to Itachi's touch. With every little breath that his little Sasuke took, a small sigh exited from his mouth, followed by a gentle twitch of an eyebrow.

He smiled and brought his nose down to nuzzle against Sasuke's. Itachi purred like a cat, brushing slightly harder to feel the amazingly soft texture at the tip of his nose. He pulled away, before slowly pulling Sasuke's head away from his lap so he could settle the boy in a seating position on his thighs.

When that was accomplished, Itachi released yet another one of his anonymous smiles and rested his Otouto's face onto the nape of his neck. He circled an arm around Sasuke's waist to keep the boy steady and used his other to pry gently at the zipper of the boy's pants.

He slid the tight clothing down his angel's beautiful, slim legs and tossed it aside. Itachi rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder as he removed those plain, blue boxers in a single, fluid motion. When he had a good look at his Otouto's manhood, his eyes darkened and a gloomy smile took place.

He gently raised that hand to turn Sasuke's face toward him. He patted his Otouto's cheek lightly, hoping that Sasuke could wake up and acknowledge him with his wonderfully captivating eyes, but knowing that his little angel had fainted from stress and lack of sleep and wouldn't be waking up for a few hours minimum.

"Sasuke," Itachi cooed, breath flourishing along Sasuke's lips, "you're all grown up." He brushed his lips against Sasuke's soft ones. "All grown up, but I wasn't there to guide you through puberty," he whispered sadly. He lifted Sasuke's head onto his shoulder and tenderly leaned it there. "But, I'm proud of you. _So, so proud."_

As he stated this, Itachi lightly ran his fingers along his Otouto's manhood. It was slow at first; Itachi had decided that he wanted to treasure every moment of pleasuring Sasuke, but when he felt Sasuke twitch beneath his skillful fingers, he couldn't control his want and need for a taste.

He wrapped his hand around the boy's member, tugging at it until it began to pulse in his hand.

"That's right, Sasuke," Itachi groaned, when he felt the length began to thicken in his hold. "You don't need to be afraid of me. I didn't mean to scare you."

Itachi felt the small shivers that continuously vibrated against his torso that were emitted from Sasuke's small and fragile body. He tightened his arm around the boy's waist and spooned his Otouto's backside closer to his hips in a heated grind that left him breathing harshly against Sasuke's right ear.

He smothered his face into Sasuke's neck and licked gently at the offered flesh. Itachi opened his mouth, baring his teeth briefly, before sinking them into his Otouto's supple flesh gently, and began suckling- his intentions to mark his dear love were quite profound, and Itachi knew that he shouldn't have done so, but Sasuke had to know the rules.

Rules that he created weren't to be taken lightly. The most essential rule was- Sasuke was his. They held a strong bond that no one could break, because Sasuke was his Otouto. Bound by the same blood that ran through their veins. His love only served the true reality of his undying devotion and existence.

With another pleasing suck, Itachi had delicately marked his Otouto. Itachi's fingers ran gingerly along the slit of Sasuke's manhood, causing him to moan when he felt the delicate droplets of pre-cum dance along his fingertips.

He lifted his fingers to his mouth, which had become detached from the pale column, and inhaled the fragrance. When he couldn't resist any longer, Itachi brought a single finger into his mouth and swiped his tongue over it appreciatively. Another moan assaulted his own ears as Itachi hastily collected the rest with another hurried swipe.

A man of words when speaking to his Sasuke, Itachi wasn't, but when it came to sex with his Sasuke, Itachi knew that he wouldn't be as composed as he was now. He could already imagine the feral glint in his eyes as he watched his thick, long cock being swallowed by that virgin hole.

Itachi was ready to force out more of that delicious cum that was waiting for him out of Sasuke, but just when the palm of his hand grazed the head, Itachi was interrupted by the sound of heavy, metal gates opening.

He growled in annoyance when he noticed the speed of the car had slowed down; Itachi furiously reached for the black trench coat that laid conveniently next to him. He tore off the v-neck shirt that Sasuke was wearing, careful to not hurt his pride and joy, and tenderly wrapped the coat around Sasuke naked form.

Itachi paused for a single moment, sure that he had heard a harsher intake of breath from his Otouto, but he relented, informing himself that it was only his arousal acting.

Itachi gently twisted Sasuke's body so that he laid horizontally in his arms; it would make getting out of the car much easier for the both of them. The Uchiha stared at Sasuke's face, then, drawing circles around his slightly flushed cheek.

The Uchiha's finger paused in his light caresses when Sasuke's facial muscles twitched. Itachi imagined it must have been ticklish for the boy, even if he was sound asleep in his arms.

The car rolled to a stop and Itachi opened the door with a leisure palm. Itachi stepped out of the car, meticulously balancing Sasuke's body weight along with his own, and shifted so that his Otouto's small form was buried closely into his.

He stepped onto the pavement, vaguely noticing the sound of a car door closing behind him. His Otouto's slim legs hung over his arms and Itachi smiled at how carefree it made Sasuke look. The main door opened when he reached the doorstep and Itachi's smile widened at the thought of having Sasuke all coddled up in his bed and waiting for Itachi to make love to him.

As he crossed the threshold and stepped foot into the mansion-like house, Itachi uttered the words that he had always yearned to say.

"_Welcome home, Sasuke."_

**... Misery...**

Itachi entered his room and placed Sasuke onto his bed. As he slowly stalked over to close the door, he couldn't stop the wild images that continuously popped into his mind. After securely locking the door, he turned back around and stared lustfully at the boy propped on his back on his bed.

Licking his dry lips, Itachi slowly began to strip off his clothing as he lecherously moved closer to Sasuke. He tugged down the zipper of his pants and tore them away, leaving him bare. Leather pants didn't go so well with boxers. Itachi's heavy cock was left throbbing out in the open, drenched heavily in his own fluids.

With each step he took, his huge member bobbed boisterously against his flat abs. By the time Itachi had lasciviously climbed on top of Sasuke, the head of his cock was already a dark shade of purple.

He pressed his hands shakily upon the mattress against either side of Sasuke's head when he leaned down for a kiss. His mouth breathed harshly against Sasuke's as he devoured his mouth with his tongue. Itachi had thought it was passionate, but perhaps it had been a bit too different, a bit abnormal with the way his tongue probed and devoured Sasuke's mouth like an uncontrollable beast.

Itachi groaned loudly, a loud growl that echoed off the walls, while his hips pressed themselves convulsively against Sasuke's pelvis.

"Wake up, Sasuke," Itachi hoarsely whispered into Sasuke's slender neck. The boy's arm twitched, Itachi noticed, but his face remained blank. He trailed his lips down the boy's chest and brought Sasuke's right nipple into his mouth. He knew that, somewhere in Sasuke's subconscious, his beautiful raven-haired Otouto could hear his beckoning.

"Spread your legs for me, Sasuke," he purred seductively, staring hugrily at Sasuke's arousal. His command went unheard by Sasuke, but Itachi had gripped onto the boy's knees and pushed them apart, mentally fooling himself into believing that Sasuke was responding to his seduction.

Itachi's eyes widened in excitement when more of his lovely Otouto was revealed to him. He licked his suddenly dry lips, shading them with a light sheen of saliva. "You've been saving yourself just for me, haven't you, Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he lightly traced a finger up the base of Sasuke's cock, collecting the pearly drop of cum. He brought it to his mouth and groaned in bliss at the sweet juice.

Momentarily, he snapped out of his bliss and reached over the bed to open his nightstand drawer. He dragged out several thick strands of satin cloths, before slamming it shut. Like an expert, he quickly drew both of his Otouto's wrists into his hand and lifted them, tying them both above the boy's head. Next, he attached a single piece of cloth in between the currently tied ones, dragging them higher in order to attach the string to the deeply-rooted headboard. His Sasuke could pull and tug all he wanted, but the bond would not break.

Itachi excitedly, but hurriedly, planted two plush pillows underneath Sasuke, arching Sasuke's back and speading his innocence wide open for him. With his final two satin pieces, he made two tight, but comfortable, loops around his Otouto's ankles, before carefully lifting Sasuke's legs twenty inches into the air and tying each one onto a pillar at the end of the bed.

Itachi could not control the hitch in his voice as he admired his work. There was Sasuke- arms tied above him with his legs lifted and spread out for Itachi to ravish as much as he wanted.

Itachi's trembling hand slowly skimmed up Sasuke's slim thigh and over the curve of his ass. He growled, bringing both hands forward and kneaded his Otouto's plump, cute ass in his hands, marveling at the wonderful feeling of being able to just touch Sasuke intimately.

He leaned forward, body laid on top of Sasuke's, and began to suckle at the boy's neck. His fingers continued their current job, inch by inch moving closer to touching the most intimate of places.

The Uchiha trailed hard butterfly kisses down the nape of the younger raven's neck, before he grazed his teeth across Sasuke's nipple. His mouth clamped down on the flesh just below Sasuke's pectoral and sucked in a vigorous and hungry manner.

By now, one of his fingers laid just outside of his Otouto's small, virginal hole. His index prodded at the tightness and was met with heavy resistance that made Itachi groan in approval. Without possessing any further thoughts, he added pressure... and the first finger slipped in.

His entire body froze when his index slid deeply into his Otouto's _hot, _soft body. Itachi's mouth was left agape as he tossed his head back, eyes rolling to the back of their sockets.

"Nghn... Mmh... Ahh... AHHHHHHHHHH!" His moan of approval was animalistic and extremely loud as it bounced off the walls of his room. His hips bucked violently against the sleeping raven's and Itachi came in thick, heavy spurts. His release had come so unexpectedly, spraying messily onto Sasuke's lower abdomen and genitals. It thoroughly soaked his Otouto's pubic hair and left a large puddle on Sasuke's stomach.

Itachi didn't collapse afterward, however. His body converted to overdrive, his erection now even bigger and thicker than before.

"...Sasuke," he whispered lustfully, as his slipped in a second finger. "Ohh, d-dear _god_,S-Sasuke..." Itachi was left breathless as his Otouto's tight muscles continued to clamp down on his fingers.

"No, Sasuke..."

Itachi moaned in bliss.

"Sasuke... O-Otouto... please," Itachi literally begged as Sasuke's body became tense. Itachi dragged his fingers along Sasuke's outer walls, before pummeling them back in rapidly.

"O-Otouto-o... if you don't stop eating Aniki's fingers," Itachi said breathlessly, "I'll rape you in your sleep. Please, Otouto, _please_, you're so _tight. _Aniki can't help it."

But the pressure added on Itachi's fingers didn't decrease, causing Itachi to grit his teeth in hopes of staying calm enough to think rationally. He pulled his fingers out and shoved them into his mouth eagerly, sucking and licking at them to taste all of his Sasuke.

Itachi sat up after doing so, gliding up Sasuke's body until he was seated lightly on the raven's chest. His ten inches of hard meat pointed directly at Sasuke's face. With only the thought of giving his Otouto his essence in mind, Itachi gripped the base of his cock and guided his huge helmet-shaped head towards Sasuke's mouth.

The leaking tip pressed against Sasuke's soft, pink lips, staining them with Itachi's body fluids. Itachi opened his Otouto's mouth slightly and pushed his cock inside.

When his cock made it halfway in, Itachi couldn't resist the helpless groan that tore through his throat. He threw his head back as his fingers found leverage in the boy's spikes.

"Aghh... Sasuke... wrap your little mouth around my hard cock and suck me! Nnhh... nghhh... Ahhh!"

And, just like that, Itachi came.

This time didn't appear to be like the others. His cock had squirted out so much cum that it leaked out of his Otouto's mouth and dribbled down his throat.

Itachi pulled away, tenderly nibbling at Sasuke's bottom lip before his hand moved to tug at his Otouto's cock. He purred, not quite content with his release, yet, as he felt the silky texture against his hand. His Sasuke looked so beautiful like this- aroused and covered in Itachi's cum.

Itachi ran a thumb over his Otouto's arousal, digging a single fingernail into the tiny hole. It caused a few droplets of pre-cum to ooze out and run down the length.

Itachi smirked and rested on his knees, kneeling down to lick at his Otouto's adorably grown lolipop. It would've all gone perfectly; Itachi would've gotten to taste that wonderful juice that he'd been craving; and his poor Otouto would'n't have to be sexually frustrated. But it didn't go as expected, because a quiet knock on Itachi's bedroom door caused him to snap his head up from sucking Sasuke's cock.

"What do you want?" Itachi hissed in absolute fury as he wrenched open the door.

He was met with Ryo, who bowed to him in a form of an apology.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Uchiha-sama, but there's a phone call from Shisui-sama. He said it's important."

Itachi furiously glared at the phone in his henchman's hand. If looks could kill, everyone that pissed him off during this current moment would've been dead, including the phone.

Leaving the door wide open, Itachi stomped into his bathroom and ripped the robe off of the anchor on the wall. He threw it on, before he made his way over to Sasuke's side.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," he murmured as he placed a small peck over his cum-covered lips. "I'll be back real soon," he promised.

Itachi stomped over to the door and slid it shut. He ripped the phone away from his Ryo's hand and brought it up to his ear.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

**...MiSeRy...**

The room was quiet, yet, it was bright.

A single pale hand twitched. Eyelids that fluttered followed soon afterward, bring the young raven-haired boy back to his conscious state.

Sasuke blinked once. Twice.

He wondered why his arms and legs felt sore, before the events that happened previously attacked him all at one. A loud sob, accompanied by trembling limbs, caused the bed to jostle slightly.

Sasuke was lost, completely and utterly lost, frightened, frozen in fear.

He tried to tug at the material that held him captive, but upon doing so, he caught a glimpse of something shining on his stomach. His eyes rolled down to take a look, and when they had, Sasuke wished he hadn't.

He screamed, a loud piercing scream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Rebel**

"You did it, didn't you?" the voice from the other line questioned, genuine curiosity replacing the slight edge of amusement.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi hissed, as he entered his study. He slammed the door shut and dropped heavily into his black office chair. The robe was hitched as he sat down, revealing his long, slim, but muscled, legs.

"I'm talking about your beloved little brother, Itachi, and, judging by that hostile tone of yours, I'm going to guess that you did kidnap him," came the wry tone.

"That's none of your business, Shisui!" he spat. Itachi's grip on the phone tightened and he gritted his teeth in anger.

"Why so angry, Itachi? Didn't go as you planned? Did you lose control and rape him?"

"Shut up, Shisui. Shut _up_!" Itachi bellowed. "You have no fucking right to ask me about anything regarding Sasuke!"

"You should really go easy on him. Especially with the way you act, he'll be easily frightened."

"I can take care of him. There's no need for your concern."

"There's no need to be so protective, Itachi. Anyway, I'm just calling to let you know that I'll be dropping by your estate in a few short days."

_[Dial Tone.]_

Itachi slammed the phone down onto the table and growled. That mother fucker had traced his call! Itachi knew that he should not have gone ahead and given Shisui the number to his private estate, but he needed a connection within the city and a police within the department that could watch over things while he was gone.

He was still shaking with rage when he heard a loud, piercing scream, muffled slightly by sobs, was heard from down the hall- his bedroom. He quickly exited the office and hurried to his bedroom.

**-H.J.-**

Hot tears of terror streamed down Sasuke's face as he unsuccessfully tried to rip off the cloth that kept his hands and feet bounded together. His body felt weak and he was tired. But he had shoved all of that away when he quickly realized that, if he didn't quickly find a way out of this dangerously creepy place, he would be dead. Literally.

_'I don't want to die,'_ Sasuke thought miserably when the pressure on his wrists didn't budge.

When a cool waft of air swept passed his face, he froze. Sasuke's sobs broke out hysterically when he felt those eyes on him again. He tugged harder and thrashed wildly against the bed.

"Sasuke," a voice that made Sasuke shiver involuntarily said, "don't do that."

Immediately hearing Itachi's words, Sasuke stilled, his body ceasing all of its movements.

Itachi smile softly when his Otouto obliged to his command. He further entered the room, shedding his robe as he did so, and took the right side, the side that was empty, and gingerly climbed onto the matress. His bangs draped over his eyes as he leaned over Sasuke like a stretched-out mountain lion.

Tenderly, while on his hands and knees above Sasuke, he brought a hand forward and tucked a strand of his Otouto's hair behind his ear. The edge of his fingertips trailed down Sasuke's cheek afterward, wiping away the lone tears that stained his face.

The boy shivered under his touch, making Itachi frown. "Is it cold in here? Are you cold, Sasuke?" he murmured with a steady gaze on his Otouto's eyes. Slowly, he began to caress Sasuke's arms with his warm hands.

Sasuke's lips quivered. Despite his fright, his eyes stared up at Itachi with an unmistakable edge of confusion. His fragile being shone through his facade, as his fingers tried to wrench at the cloth again.

"...D-don't t-touc-ch m-me..." he whispered, his raspy voice echoing through the room, if only quietly. Sasuke's throat felt uncomfortable as he spoke, as if phlegm was present.

Itachi ignored the bubbling anger within him when he heard those words, choosing to ignore Sasuke's frivolous statement. "It's okay, Sasuke," he cooed in return, "I'll clean you up. You don't like to get dirty; I know, I know." Itachi's hand slid down his Otouto's collarbone and soothingly traced circles around Sasuke's left nipple. "It won't be cold after we take a bath, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, Itachi tugged at the cloth. He thought about licking away the cum adoring Sasuke's body, but went against it, knowing that it'd make him uncomfortable. When the knots were free, he scooped the boy into his arms, from a kneeling position, and lightly hopped off the bed.

The floor was cold beneath Itachi's bare feet, as he padded into the adjoining bathroom. He filled the tub using one hand, his knee and other arm balancing Sasuke. As the water began to run, Itachi gently settled the boy onto the toilet seat and knelt down in front of him.

Sasuke's eyes dilated from left to right, a sense of fear seeping through them as he was forced to look at the man. His voice hitched as larger hands were placed on top of his tied ones that laid weakly in his lap. His fingers itched to do something... anything... just anything to destroy his urge to vomit as a clammy feeling enveloped his body. But he didn't, because in the next moment the man was talking to him. The man was clasping his hands tightly into his own as if... as if he_ owned_ Sasuke, as if Sasuke was his.

"Sasuke, I am preparing a bath for us. I'm going to untie you now. If you try to run, I will drag you back here and you're going to experience your first time in this shower. Do you understand?"

"Y-you're g-going-g to... r-rape me?" Sasuke choked out the only thing that registered in his mind. His wide, terrified eyes stared at Itachi with such alarm and despair that it made Itachi's raging hard on twitch in anticipation. His Otouto was so beautiful.

Itachi had to restrain himself from screaming at the top of his lungs that it wasn't rape. It was called "making love." "As long as I have your cooperation, I will not. I'm doing this for your own good, Sasuke." The Uchiha began to unravel the cloth after he untangled the knots.

When Itachi finished releasing Sasuke's wrists and ankles, he tossed the restraints aside, his eyes too focused on Sasuke's wrists to notice that they had landed on the tiled floor. His Otouto's wrists were blotchy and a dark purplish color. Itachi sighed in anguish as he lifted those beautiful hands to his lips. His soft lips made contact with each wrist, making sure to place a kiss all around each of them.

Sasuke flinched, as he tried to pull his hands away from Itachi. His hands only successfully maneuvered a mere centimeter, before the man's grip tightened around his fingers, preventing him access to movement.

Sasuke tried again, with increasing frustration, only to be denied once more. All too suddenly, his squirming form was lifted, fingers having left his, and moving towards the tub of warm water. His eyes widened as he unsuccessfully pushed against the man's broad shoulders. "L-let go... Let g-go... p-ple-ease..."

A single foot dipped into the water, followed by a second one, and all too gracefully Sasuke found himself settled in between the legs of the man who lied to him. _Naked. _

From behind Sasuke, Itachi was unable to stop the smile that took over his countenance. He shifted to make himself comfortable, before he popped open the cap of the body wash that laid next to him and squirted a generous amount into his right hand. He settled it down afterward, sneaking his left arm around the boy's waist, and rested his hand against Sasuke's inner thigh.

His fingers ran up and down Sasuke's thigh, stroking the soft skin and kneeding the flesh with the palm of his hand. His other hand, the one lathered up with soap, slid up the boy's spine and started caressing Sasuke's torso.

Itachi leaned forward and brought his lips against the back of Sasuke's neck. Tenderly, he kissed the beautiful flesh before him and worshipped it with dozens of light nips and sucks. When he planted several hot kisses down Sasuke's shoulder, he didn't miss the choked sob that came from the shaking boy before him. He momentarily stopped, lifting his lips centimeters away from the sweet-tasting flesh so that his words could be heard.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" His hand that worked to lather soap on the boy's torso stopped moving, before it too slid underneath the water and settled itself in between Sasuke's thighs, massaging the neglected thigh. That was Itachi's way of soothing the boy into answering his question.

Unknowingly, his voice was hoarse, which emitted a deep, sexual growl from his vocals, instead of his normal, calm voice. Sasuke shut his eyes tightly and shook his head from left to right frantically. His hands had taken the job to pry the hands away, but, as Sasuke knew, it was futile to try. He couldn't stop the tears that quickly began to flow down his face nor could he control the terror that ran through his body, making it tremble in fear.

There was something worse than this... this molestation... this violation. Sasuke could feel something hard and long, like a pole, against his lower back. It had insistently been pushing against him since he could remember, and he was scared to death to look back to confirm his suspicions.

Sasuke whimpered, as he tried to scoot forward. It was impossible, however, when those hands tightened around his thighs, persistently pushing him closer to Itachi's body. He sniffed, his frozen body feeling stiff, while his thighs felt sore.

He didn't answer Itachi's questions. Seconds passed before the lips were upon his skin once again, hot and needy, as if Sasuke was going to be eaten by someone who hungered for his body. The hands that clung onto him clearly told him to behave, that, if he didn't, he would regret it gravely.

Sasuke's mouth opened in a shocked cry when hips from behind him began to rock against his backside. His body jerked forward under the pressure. With one quick glance backwards during that frenzy moment, Sasuke caught a glimpse of something that he wished he hadn't- an Itachi, head knocked back against the wall with his eyes closed and mouth open, breathing harshly as he dry-humped him.

His hands automatically sealed themselves over his mouth, as the groans grew louder and louder from behind him and the speed of the ramming increased. The hands didn't relent, not even in the slightest. If any, they actually increased the power in their grip, leaving Sasuke with unwanted bruises. His puffy, red eyes continued to drip with tears, as his blank mind jumbled together hopeless thoughts.

_'..I don't want to be raped. I don't want to be raped. I want Neji. Help me, Neji!... Help me...'_

He felt light-headed for a moment, but Sasuke quickly snapped into attention when two hands between his thighs, gripped onto his cheeks, and lifted him slightly. Something slid between his ass, and Sasuke could feel it, too, because it was something that was big and hard; something that was easily able to spread open his pale globes.

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief, as that hard thing began to move back and forth against his private place. He restrained a shocked cry and his hands automatically shot forward to grab for some kind of weapon... anything to divert Itachi's attention. He didn't want to be raped.

His hands found something thin and silky, and before he could register that what he was forcefully tugging on was the shower curtain, it was ripped clean off its hooks. Sasuke's body flailed and he forcefully pushed against the man's shoulders.

Itachi's eyes snapped open just as the curtain was wrenched and thrown frantically upon his face. His hands had moved to grab onto the curtain and throw it away from his sight. Although it took hiim only a second to recognize what had happened and what he had done, Sasuke was already fleeing across the bathroom tiles, his naked, wet form leaving behind a trail of water.

Itachi's face flared an angry red when he noticed what Sasuke had done. He jumped out of the water and over the tub, and dashed after the boy who, by now, was struggling to open the door. Itachi growled, his arm thrashing forward to grab onto the boy's wrist... but he was too late. Missing just by centimeters, his fingers brushed against Sasuke's and he wasn't able to grip onto his wrist.

"Sasuke!" Itachi hollered in fury and increasing frustration as he chased after his Otouto. "How dare you run away from me, Sasuke!" His thundering footsteps pounded against the wooden floorboards as he chased after Sasuke.

"N-No... n-no... NO!" Sasuke screamed as he wrenched open the golden knob, which was left half open, that he had saw Itachi come in from. "S-stay away f-from me!" The door banged against the adjacent wall, making him cringe, but Sasuke had no second thought as he quickly darted down the hall on his right.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins, and the hallway, which seemed about a hundred meters long, seemed like an endless road. From behind him, he could hear Itachi's screams of mayhem, but he tried to blocked them all out. His mental state could only take so much.

The hallways started to become a blur. Sasuke's footsteps slowed, but only slightly when his head began to spin. Somewhere at the end of the hallway, his gaze landed on a man dressed in black. He was wearing sunglasses, from what Sasuke could make out.

And there was a door, just behind the man, the one that he came in from. Sasuke reached a hand out, silently asking the stranger for help.

"Block the door! I told you to fuckin' block the door!" Itachi screamed hysterically when he saw Ryo at the end of the hallway. The man obliged without question, and Itachi heaved a sigh of relief as he calmed his pounding heart.

Sasuke's eyes blurred and he noticed that the man was not here to help him. Some screaming came from behind him, but he couldn't understand what the person was saying. Without much resistance, his eyes closed and his world turned black.

"Sasuke!" Itachi hollered when the teen collapsed before him. Unfortunately, his henchman was able to reach his Otouto before him, breaking his fall with his outstretched hands. Itachi growled, prancing forward and snatching Sasuke away from him and into his own arms.

"Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama doesn't look too well," was what Itachi was notified. Itachi wanted to snap at him that his Otouto was just tired and he would be fine as long as he got his usual nine hours, but with a second glance at the angel in his arms, Itachi gave Ryo's words a second thought.

When he lowered his face a bit, Itachi noticed that Sasuke was sweating. Itachi moved a hand to swipe at the damp locks, but his face froze in horror upon contact. Itachi blinked once, not convinced in the slightest, and pressed the palm of his hand flatly onto his Otouto's forehead

Alarms went off in the Uchiha's mind as Itachi gripped Sasuke's body closer to his.

_'Sasuke's running a fever. Otouto's running a fever!" _was the only thought that filled his mind.

"Itachi-sama, is Sasuke-sama sick?" Ryo asked him.

Itachi's head shot up and he hastily lifted Sasuke into his arms. "Where the hell is Ranmaru? I need a medic here! NOW!" he roared as he began to run towards his room. He couldn't afford to allow the cool air in the hall to flourish against Sasuke's skin.

"Otouto! Otouto! How dare you do this to me, Sasuke!" Itachi bellowed as he draped himself over Sasuke on the huge mattress and pulled a thick blanket over them. "How dare you make me worry, Otouto!" Itachi hissed as he wrapped himself around Sasuke.

The boy's forehead was burning like a hot stove, but the rest of his body was cold to Itachi's touch. Itachi closed his eyes, clinging onto his Otouto for dear life. He wanted to transfer his body heat to Sasuke, but that would take a couple minutes minimum and by that time, Sasuke's fever might get worse.

"Where the hell is Ranmaru?" he screamed. "My Sasuke is burning up!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Sick Fuck**

Three days had passed since that incident. Sasuke was still in bed, forehead swimming with a light sheen of sweat and face flushed a pale shade of red. Besides the occasional bathroom usage and small meal, Itachi stuck to the boy's side like glue.

Itachi had specifically asked for suppositories to aid in his Otouto's recovery. When he was informed that suppositories were a major dehydration unit, he promised himself that he would indulge in mouth-to-mouth with Sasuke every few minutes, fifteen times a day.

Inserting the suppository every four hours was the only time when Itachi was ecstatic throughout the three days. Sasuke's anus had never handled anything bigger than Itachi's index, and the dose gave Itachi a reason to shove his tongue up Sasuke's tight hole, not that he needed one, of course.

So, here he was, on the third day, preparing his Otouto for his medication. Gently, Itachi turned Sasuke over, resting his cheek onto the pillow comfortably, before piling a stack of pillows under his stomach so that his twin, plump lobes could be raised.

And, like before, Itachi was reduced to a condition of hunger and unfulfilled satisfaction, as he leaned forward on his trembling knees to part that beautiful backside. An animalistic groan was lodged deep within his throat as his tongue snaked out to lick at the wrinkled flesh.

Once Itachi's tongue made contact, a deep, nonhuman growl rumbled through his body, and he gripped tightly onto Sasuke's pale globes, spreading them wider, and eagerly began to torture the hole with his tongue.

He had to slick it up with his saliva first, if he wanted to insert the suppository without harming his dear Sasuke. The tip of Itachi's tongue slowly pushed passed the tight hole, wriggling unyieldingly as it tried to delve deeper and deeper.

Itachi moaned, brushing his lips roughly against the wrinkled flesh as he tasted the divine heaven that his cock would love to be in. After minutes of slicking the hole, he forced himself to pull away, so that he could insert the suppository.

Removing the bullet-shaped medication from the foil, Itachi picked it up and gently pushed the head into Sasuke's anus. His finger joined in, entering that tiny hole, before it curved and settled the suppository as deep as he could within the hot cavern. Slowly, as if torturing himself further, Itachi dragged his index along Sasuke's walls and pulled it out.

He removed the blankets and pillows afterward, settling his Otouto on his left side, and laid down behind him and gathered him into his arms. His raggedy breath brushed harshly against Sasuke's neck as he planted wet kisses along the nape of his neck. His left hand curved under Sasuke's waist and began to fondle with his Otouto's chest, as his right hand traveled down the length of his chiseled body to grip onto his leaking erection.

Itachi groaned in dissatisfaction, voice rumbling against the boy's body, and shut his eyes as his mouth and left hand never ceased to worship Sasuke's body.

It wasn't enough. It was never enough. Itachi's libido needed much more than the hand around his cock to fulfill. He was pretty sure -hell, he was a hundred percent sure- that, even if his cock was shoved halfway up Sasuke's ass, stretching him wide and big for Itachi to see, he would have shot his load and gone to heaven and back in a flash. That was how much power his Otouto had over Itachi.

With a groan that only he could make, Itachi's thick cum spurted out the tip of his cock, coating his hand and Sasuke's backside.

And those were the events that repeatedly took place on the days Sasuke was unconscious.

Now, on the fourth day, Itachi was mumbling curses to himself as he sat in his office chair. His Otouto remained unconscious, but his fever had ebbed away. He was told that, when Sasuke awoke, there was a great chance that the fever left behind minor aches and headaches, as well as a sore throat.

But that had not been the reason Itachi was furious. In fact, Itachi's sour mood was caused by more than one reason. The first happened to be when Itachi was informed that his actions had caused a relapse in the fever Sasuke sported, which, upon inspection and calculations, should have gone away after the second day. This had been stated late at night during the third night, which caused Itachi to throw a fit and completely destroy everything around him.

The second happened minutes ago, when Shisui called, thus, interrupting Itachi from his alone time with Sasuke. Itachi had thrown a second fit, creating hell for R4, who struggled to stay impassive at his outbursts.

"_Hey, Itachi. Haven't heard from you in a while," a calm, yet amused, baritone drawled from the other line. _

"_What do you want?" Itachi hissed into the receiver._

"_Geez, Itachi. Do you have to greet me with the same words every time? I thought you had a larger __vocabulary bank than that." A clipped tone. "There is no need to sound so angry."_

"_What. Do. You. Want?" The voice left no room for arguments._

"_Just calling to see how everything's going. You know... it's quite beautiful out here, Itachi. Landscapes are beautiful, as well as the forest, though I must say, it's quite dense- hard for anyone to find their way out." A growl came from Itachi and Shisui smirked. "It's a good thing I know the way." _

_Catching the crooning in the other's voice, Itachi growled in annoyance. "What are you trying to say?"_

"_Nothing... nothing at all... Just calling to tell you, Itachi, not long before I'm there." _

"_Is that all?" he said through gritted teeth. A moment of silence rang through the air; Itachi was just about to slam his phone shut, but he was bombarded with a question._

"_It would be quite easy for you to find your darling little brother in this area, wouldn't it? If Sasuke ever had a chance to get out, he'd be trapped in a maze. How smart of you, Itachi, to find a place in the middle of nowhere._

"_I have nothing against what you're doing; however, keep in mind that you can easily harm him with those emotions of yours."_

"_What the fuck are you implying?" seethed the angry Uchiha. _

_Shisui scoffed on the other line. "You know perfectly well what I'm implying. Remember that guy back at Club Zero who hit on Sasuke? You practically tortured him to death."_

_Itachi didn't even blink. "He deserved it."_

_A sigh. "Whatever, Itachi, but don't say that I didn't warn you."_

Itachi had somewhat calmed down, remembering what Shisui had said. It angered him to think of that guy, but at the same time he was satisfied that he had showed him his place- anywhere, but near his Otouto. A smug look was imprinted on Itachi's face as he thought back to the moment.

"_Do you have any idea why you're here?" Itachi bellowed, slamming the guy head-first into the cell wall. _

_The man groaned, as a thick trickle of blood pooled down between his eyes. He didn't look so tough now, did he?, Itachi thought smugly, as he lifted the man up and shoved him against the wall._

"_You did a terrible, terrible thing today," he whispered maliciously, "You hit on someone today. Do you remember who that was?"_

_The guy panicked, eyes wide with surprise and fear. Itachi loved that look. As long as he caught a glimpse of that, he would know that there was one less person on Earth trying to steal Sasuke away._

"_Answer ME!" Itachi fumed. His answer was a meek 'yes.'_

"_That's right. The beautiful boy at the club." Itachi's grip on the guy's shirt tightened and he shoved the guy back further, hearing a small crack during the process._

"_Do you know who that was?" If looks could kill, everyone in the world would be dead by now. When the man failed to answer Itachi's question, Itachi busted into rage._

"_That was MY lovely Otouto out there being groped by a pathetic bastard like you!" Itachi then smirked at the man. "And guess what? I fucking love him so much that I'd kill anyone who tries to take him away from me._

"_He's my baby brother; my innocent, sweet, loving angel, and you want to know what else? I'd love nothing more than to fill his virgin ass with my cock. He turns me on to no end. He can suck my cock for a total of five seconds and I'll be filling his little mouth with more cream than you'll ever produce."_

_The look the man was sporting when Itachi stopped was one of absolute horror and disgust._

"_You'll never touch my Otouto," Itachi sneered, pulling his fist back and slamming it forward against the man's cheekbone. A breathless sigh escaped from the beaten guy; his mouth opened to form incoherent words, before a particularly audible line caught Itachi's attention. _

"_Y-you si-ck fuck," the man gasped out, screaming when Itachi stabbed him with the dagger that he had carefully hidden up until now. It struck right below the man's right ribcage, piercing through the pancreas. _

"_That's," Itachi stabbed him again, this time, in his stomach, "... right! I'm a sicker fucker. I want to pound my own baby brother into the mattress! You got a problem with that?" Silence met his rhetorical question._

_A slow leer morphed Itachi's flawless face into a look that borderlined psychotic. The man was unable to answer him. "Tell me, have you ever bared a pain so great that you wanted to plead for mercy? Do you want to experience the pain of having all of your fingers cut off, having every single bone snapped in two as I chop them off?"_

_The body began to quiver in Itachi's hold and he released his hold, allowing the man to slump down onto the ground. The threat remained, along with the blood and sweat, which was heavy in the air. He wasn't getting away so easily. He deserved a slow and painful death._

"_I didn't think so," Itachi concluded with a powerful kick to the man's stomach. Blood oozed out, drenching the guy's white polo shirt._

_The next thing the guy knew, his vision had become horribly unattached. He lifted the hand that had been curled around his abdomen up to his face, where he then gazed at it with profound fear. He vaguely felt something sharp skim his knuckles before a inexplicable, excruciating pain erupted throughout his body, specifically from his hands. _

_With his mouth wide agape, he released a blood-curling scream. _

_**His fingers were being cut off.**_

A knock on his office door brought Itachi out of his musings. "Come in," he replied smoothly, standing from his chair and moving over to the door. The door swung open just as Itachi approached.

He was moderately surprised to see Ranmaru there. "What happened to Sasuke?" he asked immediately, grabbing onto the front of the unbuttoned blazer that his henchman wore.

"Sasuke-sama is awake, Itachi-sama," was Itachi's reply.

His eyes widened as he skidded past the man, rushing down the hall to his room. He excitedly pushed the door open with an unknown amount of strength, unintentionally making the boy in the room jump.

"Sasuke..." Itachi said, loving the way his Otouto's name sounded from his mouth, "how are you feeling? I was so worried."

**Uchihacest Rules. ItaSasu Rules. ItachiXSasuke Rules. **

The first thing that Sasuke saw when he opened his eyes was the blurry silhouette that was exiting the room. The first thing he had noticed, however, was that his throat was incredibly parched and his head felt so heavy and dizzy.

His fingers subconsciously ran up and down the covers, pulling and tugging as if they had minds of their own. His right hand paused, however, when it was drenched in something cold and unpleasant-feeling. Sasuke brought it up to his eyes and focused his vision on what was on his fingers.

His unfocused eyes widened when he realized what the substance in his hand was. His fuzzy memories worked quick to reconnect with each other, which brought Sasuke into complete hysterics as he frantically tried to get away from the bed and away from the hellhole he was placed in.

Sasuke tried to crawl out of the bed, but one of the smaller blankets had grabbed ahold of his ankle, forcing him to tug it away. A sudden bang caused him to jump slightly; his shoulders and neck stiffened in fright.

"Sasuke..." He heard his name being called by the voice that had been haunting his nightmares. His hold tightened around the blanket in his hands, as he whipped around to focus wide, frantic eyes at his kidnapper.

The boy tightened his grip on the cloth, unconsciously bringing it closer to his chest. He wasn't dressed, not even a pair of boxers were on him. Had that meant that the man had insisted on being perverted even though Sasuke had been sick? He shivered at the thought.

"How are you feeling? I was so worried."

Sasuke wanted to scream out in frustration and howl at the man, telling him that he had been the reason he had a fever. He was the cause of Sasuke's constant fear. There was no hope. No hope at all, unless he somehow found out where he was.

Itachi gradually moved closer to the bed. A small smile lingered on his face as he reached a hand out to thread it through those midnight black spikes. A tiny, barely audible, groan was carefully hid deep in the recesses of his throat as he ran his hand through it again, admiring the lovely texture. He ignored the flinch the boy had gesticulated when he touched him, and smiled softly at Sasuke.

Sasuke's throat constricted painfully as his eyes roamed left to right, searching for something that could inflict damage. He found none. When the bed dipped below him and the motions of someone climbing onto it were clear, he panicked, body frozen in place.

The next thing Sasuke knew, he found his forehead being pressed against Itachi's chest, while the rest of his body was leaned against the other's. Distraughtly, as if the blanket served as a barrier, Sasuke inhaled a sharp breath and tried to cover up his entire chest, tugging and pulling and leaning away from Itachi's body at the same time.

"I missed you, Sasuke," he heard the man whisper into his ear. Sasuke shuddered, feeling the hand that rested against his naked hip. He knew that, if the man wanted to, Sasuke would be naked in seconds.

Itachi strained his neck to place small kisses along the nape of the exposed neck. He was startled by his Otouto, though, when the boy's breath hitched and he shoved weakly at Itachi's shoulders.

Itachi looked down at Sasuke, eyes brimming with confusion when he met wide, fearful eyes. Despite that, his Otouto's next words astonished, but greatly angered, him as well.

"D-don't... don't t-touch m-me..." The three words that Sasuke had spoken left him in a panic. He had not known that they were just going to spew out of his mouth like that. But, it felt disgusting, having the man's lips on his neck, his shoulders, touching him; it made Sasuke feel exposed and vulnerable... and dirty. He just had to do something.

Of course, it had been the wrong choice of words. Itachi's hand automatically tightened against his hip, squeezing Sasuke painfully, causing him to panic while trying to pry away the fingers.

"Please! P-please! L-let me g-go! I-I don't belong h-here!" He cried as his neck was forcefully craned to his left.

Itachi's eyes flashed darkly in anger as his mouth found the neck right away. He delivered harsh nips and sucks, grazing his teeth against Sasuke's collarbone before dragging them back up. His harsh breathing pushed hotly against Sasuke's nape, making the boy shudder and cry out for him to stop.

Itachi growled, his face pushing insistently against Sasuke's neck as he explored every piece of flesh there was. "You are _mine_!" Itachi bellowed, trapping the younger boy in his arms. "You belong here; you belong with me! Do you understand? _Do you understand, Sasuke?_"

With a particular piece of flesh in his mouth, Itachi bit down painfully, drawing a hoarse scream from the frightened boy. "Mine. You're mine, Sasuke!" Itachi snarled.

"N-no! N-No, p-please!" Sasuke screamed and sobbed, as he tried to push the man's face away from his neck. "What do you want from me?"

That question seemed to have shot Itachi hardcore, because, this time, when Sasuke shoved at the man's shoulders, it seemed to have been more effective, as if he had recovered some of his strength.

Quickly, or as fast as he could move, Sasuke crawled away from the man, abandoning the blanket as he made it to the other side of the bed. He might have known that the position that he had assumed was not helping the situation.

His shaky arms held him up as he made it to the other side of the bed. Sasuke's red eyes glistened as he stared longingly at the door. He just needed a few more meters.

Suddenly, he felt two hands gripping at his ankles. Sasuke screamed, kicking back with all his strength, but alas he was still too weak. He was flipped over on the bed in the next second, and Sasuke proceeded to make the next biggest mistake in his life: he looked into Itachi's eyes.

The swirling anger and fury in the man's eyes were enough to make him flinch out of fear. He whimpered as his legs were being weighed down by Itachi's and his wrists were encased in each of Itachi's hands above his head.

"How. Dare. You," were the three deadly words uttered from Itachi's mouth.

"P-please..." Sasuke whispered, cowering under the man's intense gaze. He cringed, hating how pathetic that one word made him sound. "I-I... w-want to g-go home. Please l-let me-e go home."

Sasuke turned his head away from the man, silently sobbing into his shoulder. "I-I don't want to d-die! Neji... he w-will worry a-and... I-"

Itachi growled, his black eyes narrowing at Sasuke. "You have never thought about anyone, but that boy, Sasuke," he stated through gritted teeth. "What makes him so fucking special?"

The boy shook his head at him, back and forth frantically, as if denying Itachi's overall impression of Neji.

Securing the boy's wrist in one of his hands, Itachi used the other to encourage Sasuke to look at him. His Otouto's tear-stained face greeted his, and Itachi used his hand to tilt up the boy's chin. "Let me tell you something, dear little Sasuke," he crooned, "He will never love you as much as I do."

Sasuke was just getting used to Itachi being in his life, Itachi thought, calming down slightly. As soon as they formed a bond, no one would be able to separate their feelings for each other.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the man's declaration. He glared at Itachi; however, the man seemed unfazed, because Sasuke's tears made his glare look like doe eyes. He tossed his head in the other direction, a sign of defiance and anger.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR LOVE, YOU SICK FREAK!" he screamed at Itachi at the top of his lungs.

When Itachi registered Sasuke's statement, the small smile that he had been sporting morphed into something sinister and deadly. His eyes blazed to life.

His face moved forward as his eyes narrowed dangerously at the struggling boy. Itachi tightened his grip on Sasuke's wrists and slammed them against the mattress in inexplicable rage.

"You listen carefully, Sasuke," he hissed. "Anyone can call me a sick freak. I don't give a flying fuck about what anyone thinks, but, _you, _you can never, _ever _call call me a sick freak again! Do you hear me? DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?"

Sasuke was crying as he felt the amount of anger vibrate off of Itachi. He had angered him, pissed him off so much that he probably wouldn't think twice about hurting Sasuke.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: History Repeats Itself**

Gears shifted as a black Mercedes pulled into a long-winded driveway in the middle of nowhere. The driver, a slick-looking Uchiha with his black tinted shades and a trademark, pretty smirk in place, rolled down his window and propped his elbow along the sill. He tilted his head delicately, bringing his glasses to the bridge of his nose in order to get a good look at the tall, _foreboding_ gates that restricted him from entering.

At his use of the word "foreboding," a snort erupted from his being and he began in his attempt to choke down a hysterical bout of laughter. _'If only Itachi heard me think that...'_

"'Tachi, Dear!" he chirped, buzzing the estate doorbell a ridiculous amount of times. His lips curved into a pout when no one answered him. With another hard jab at the doorbell, Shisui heard a small crack and looked at the buzzer.

"... Oops," he murmured with a clack of his tongue, before laughing it off. "My bad."

**-H.J.-**

Sasuke was trapped, trapped between the mattress and Itachi. With his hands bound to either side of the bed, the boy was on his knees with Itachi settled between them. His head was propped sideways on his right cheek on a pillow and his eyes were glazed with fear.

Itachi had conquered his rage, knowing that there were far greater things ahead of him and his Otouto as long as he held his temper. _'Far greater things,'_ his mind had repeated to him over and over again.

An ominous smile spread across Itachi's lips as his hips gave a short, delicate thrust against the bright pink hole. In return for his bold move, he received a small whimper from Sasuke. A larger, more greedy smile folded his lips until he had to get rid of it by sucking on two fingers.

Itachi gripped onto his member and slowly began to guide it in a circular motion around Sasuke's pink hole. He only stopped shortly when he heard the boy's hysterical cries.

"...p-please..." he heard, "P-plea-ase let m-me go. Don't d-do a-anything t-to me. I-I... I d-didn't mean w-what I-I said..."

Itachi felt his heart skip a beat as he finished coating his fingers with his saliva. He knew that things had not gone as he planned, that Sasuke did not immediately fall into his open arms at first sight, that Sasuke didn't recognize him when they first met at Club Zero after years of separation, that Sasuke hadn't accepted his feelings yet.

All these things made Itachi's heart swell in sadness and misery and agony. He always thought this angelic boy before him would remember him, no matter how young he was when they were torn apart. But when Itachi saw Sasuke, there was no look of recognition in his eyes, and he knew, he practically _knew_, the boy had no recollection of him at all.

And that fucked with his mind. Or maybe his mind was already fucked up; Itachi didn't know.

"My love..." Itachi breathed, "If you didn't mean what you said," he placed the tip of his index finger against the twitching hole, "then you would allow me to show you the true meaning of love." With every word, Itachi's finger slowly sunk into the tight, hot cavern.

"Aah!" Sasuke arched his back, hoping to get away from the finger that invaded his most private place. It was done without success, however, as Itachi showed no mercy and added a second finger, giving Sasuke more than he could take at once. And Itachi understood that his Otouto's virginity was still in tact, so he slowed down his movements.

"Shh... It's okay, Sasuke," Itachi murmured as he leaned down further to coo into the crying boy's ear. "It's okay. It's only going to hurt a little bit, but I promise I'll make you feel good. I'm make you feel _so _good, Sasuke."

"No!" Sasuke screamed against the pillow. "Get off m-me! G-get the fuck off m-me!" He thrashed and twisted, tears dribbling down his flushed face.

Those uttered words clearly wiped the smile off of Itachi's face. A placid facade replaced his smile, yet didn't erase the lust in his eyes. Holding the boy's body down with one hand on his shoulder, Itachi shoved his fingers harder and faster into Sasuke, feeling the muscles encase his fingers in a vice grip.

When Sasuke ran out of energy from trying to force his way away from Itachi's grip, Itachi brought his hand to his cock and allowed his finger to encircled the tip of his erection. He collected the precum on his index finger and spread it around the head. He loved the silky texture of his precum; it was smooth and slippery and the head of his cock was pulsing with new life.

These thoughts ran through Itachi's mind repetitively- the massive amount of pleasure his cock will bring his Otouto and the unmatchable pleasure his Otouto's tight ass would bring him. It was so tempting to think about and Itachi was about to experience the real thing.

His real Sasuke, not a figment of his imagination, had his legs spread open for him. Itachi could barely contain his excitement. His cock jerked and twitched before him, brushing against his abdomen with every motion he made. It wasn't difficult to tell that, if Itachi did not have sex with his Sasuke now, he would lose all control of his sanity. It had been so long, so long since he had been able to touch his precious boy.

Reluctantly, Itachi pulled his fingers out of that orifice, missing the warmth they brought to them as soon as they were no longer penetrating Sasuke. He brought them to his mouth and licked them, shuddering at the taste that sent his senses into overload.

Without another thought, Itachi placed his other hand onto Sasuke's unrestrained shoulder and leaned forward, grinding hard against Sasuke's ass and moaning in pure bliss as the force sent those poised hips flat against the mattress and brought to him unfathomable pleasure.

He could feel his cock nestled between those soft, pale globes once again and it was heavenly. With pleasure engulfing his mind, Itachi's hands subconsciously released Sasuke's shoulders and slid down the boy's back, resting on his cheeks and squeezing them hard enough to leave two hand prints.

Sasuke's hands thrashed and he tried to push the unwelcomed man's advances away, but it was nearly impossible. His tensed body shook in anger, confusion, and, most of all, fear.

Why would a man, who he never met before in his life, want to stalk, kidnap, and rape him? How could anyone be so... so _cruel_?

**-Hell Jashin-**

He was stealthy, stealthy like a cat. He could climb walls and roofs and jump and land gracefully without a sound. He was observant, observant like a cougar waiting for its prey. He was brilliant, brilliant when hopped the gates as if they were hurdles and cackled like an evil mastermind when he straightened up, looking ever so handsome and meticulous while doing so.

Yes, he was a handsome devil.

"Itaaachi~" Shisui Uchiha sang as he headed up the driveway, "where are you hiding my cute, little cousin?"

"Itaaachi~"

"Weasel~"

"Seeexy 'Tachi~"

The doors that led to the gigantic mansion opened, as he expected, when he reached the stairs. He was greeted by Ryo and Rey, both of whom looked as impassive as they always did. "Uchiha-sama notified us of your arrival a few hours ago, Shisui-sama, and unfortunately he is busy right now. How may we help you?"

"Well, is he too busy banging my baby angel? Because, surely, he can't be doing that night and day." He paused, glancing at the two men before him. "Now, it'd be just perfect if I may pay a visit to my cute, little cousin." Shisui's eyes gleamed with amusement and excitement as he clapped his hands together and flashed a gleaming smile.

It only took a second for the boys to exchange a look before a distinct metallic click of a hammer being cocked back rang in their ears. Ryo and Rey sighed, each taking a step away from the door. "Straight ahead, passed the parlor, third door on your left and head up the flight of stairs. Uchiha-sama's room is on the right."

Shisui grinned and tucked his gun back behind his back and shimmied passed the double doors. "Why, thank you, boys. I'll make sure Itachi's wrath won't make it rain ducks and weasels." He laughed silently and sauntered passed the two men.

**- Hell Jashin -**

No condom. Yes, no condom for Itachi. He needed his sperm inside Sasuke, deep inside Sasuke so that he could not deny that he was Itachi's. He had to cover him with his love, his undying, devoting love. Nothing more would make him more ecstatic.

Itachi's hands, still squeezing Sasuke's cheeks, parted them slowly. He groaned, biting onto his bottom lip as the bright red hole twitched before his eyes. His lovely angel was ready for him.

Itachi grabbed onto the base of his cock and guided it towards that beautiful twitching orifice. When the tip rested against Sasuke's hole, Itachi leaned forward on his hands so that his chest was flat against his Otouto's back. His beautiful, long hair, which had escaped from the rubber band, fluttered around the boy's shoulders.

Itachi grinned; nothing could have hid the deranged appearance of that grin. It was filled with lust, animalistic lust and ecstasy. It was... different.

"Sasuke..." Itachi whispered into the boy's ear, afraid that his voice would be extremely harsh and hoarse if he spoke too loud. "God," Itachi gasped, rolling his hips twice against Sasuke. His state of pleasure was so intense that he failed to realize the boy was shaking.

At this point, the hole that Itachi had insistently rubbed against was so wet that it began to fill the air with undeniable sounds of flesh rubbing against flesh.

_Schluck-schluck-schluck._

And Itachi groaned, sharply thrusting his powerful hips forward, sinking his ten inches halfway into Sasuke's hot, smoldering heat.

"Aa-aaahhh," Itachi moaned in pleasure; his moan overshadowed Sasuke's heart-throbbing scream, but all that ran through Itachi's mind was "More. More. _More."_ It was so delicious. So tight and hot. God, it was eating his cock alive and Itachi fucking loved it.

He had waited so long for this, so long to make Sasuke his, to _make love_ to him, and now... "_Finally_," Itachi hissed, his hands automatically latching onto the boy's hips. "My Sasuke. My Sasuke. All mine. Mine. Mine. Mine."

The words were all lodged together, almost making it seem like jargon, but they were understood by Sasuke because he responded with words denying his belonging to anyone.

Itachi stayed rooted on his knees at that moment, oblivious about anything else but the hole sucking his cock in. "My Sasuke. My Sasuke. My Sasuke." He chanted his mantra, grinning like a demented man, and pulled his hips back and slamming them back into-"

His body's motions ceased abruptly, and Itachi found himself thrown back and off the bed. When the intimate bond was broken between Sasuke and him, Itachi roared and all he wanted to do was murder the son-of-a-bitch who denied him access to his Otouto.

His glare was met by unamused eyes.

"I see you didn't heed my suggestions." Shisui sighed, taking one look at a shaking Sasuke after being forced to pull Itachi away. The boy looked terrible, and had weakly collapsed onto his stomach.

"You fucking asshole! How dare you separate us? We were _making love_!" Itachi screeched and hollered at Shisui, getting onto his feet and meeting Shisui chest-to-chest with a burning hatred in his eyes.

The man merely ignored him, eyes still situated on Sasuke. "You'll have to excuse him," he said to the curled-up boy. "As you can see, he isn't one to take rejection on all that... uhh... well."

From the moment the word "rejection" flew out of his mouth, Shisui noticed the poised fist ready to knock him to the floor. He swiftly dodged when it was pulled back and aimed at his cheek, grabbing a hold of Itachi's wrist and dragging it securely behind his back.

"Good God, calm down, Man," Shisui exasperatingly sighed, shoving Itachi towards the door.

"Fuck you."

"Well, maybe some other time," Shisui cackled, giving Itachi a rough push through the door. "I'll talk to you in your office in ten minutes," he said brightly, before slamming the door in Itachi's face.

The pounding on the door and the screaming was immediate, causing Shisui to grin. "The longer you're there, the longer I'm staying in here," he sang happily, noticing his little rhyme. A moment of silence followed, and he could practically feel the murderous glare directed at him from the other side. He didn't care, however, as he said, "If you use the key, I will take Sasuke away and you'll never see him again."

It was a risky bargain and Itachi was having a war in his head, but Shisui knew his threat was successful when footsteps edged away from the door and down the hall.

**-Hell Jashin-**

The silence was quite deafening. If Shisui knew Sasuke as well as he thought, then he knew that the boy's heartbeat was racing at the speed of light. Sasuke had struggled to get onto his knees and his eyes were flickering back and forth between the mattress and Shisui. He was confused... and shy.

His timidness, even in such a situation, brought a smile to his face. "Baby Sasuke," he gently cooed to the boy, taking a few steps closer.

Sasuke had shifted when he drew closer, wincing ever so slightly at the pain between his legs. When he reached the bedside, he lifted his arm and stretched the palm of his hand forward for the boy to take. Shisui took notice of the small flinch his action had withdrawn from the boy, but nevertheless he kept his hand in place.

He gave Sasuke a soft, gentle smile as he noticed him eying his hand and debating on whether or not to take it. Alas, the boy's inner self broke free and he slowly lifted his hand and placed it into Shisui's bigger one.

The older man gave it a reassuring squeeze and his smile grew the slightest bit larger. Sasuke was already beginning to trust him. Such an innocent baby, just like he remembered. As if instinct kicked in, Shisui brought his other hand to the boy's soft cheek and caressed it tenderly before he swiped his hand across Sasuke's tear-stained face.

"Let's get you in a bath so you can be squeaky clean, okay?"

The little raven nodded vigorously and Shisui sighed. What had Itachi done?

**-H.J.-**

The crimson-colored curtains were torn. The books that were previously on the shelf were scattered all over the floor. All the utensils that had been on Itachi's desk were no longer there. All the documents were torn and scattered into the air. All, except one.

A single check-sized paper was laid out on the table, right in front of where Itachi had sunken down in his chair. His lifeless eyes traveled all over the room, everywhere but where the paper laid.

Itachi's world seemed to freeze as he began recollecting his memories.

_The age of five was the Holy Age to Itachi. It was the age Sasuke was born into his world. His Otouto was nothing more than a small bundle in his arms, but he had the cutest chubby cheeks, softest raven hair, and the most beautiful obsidian eyes that always seemed unblinking as they stared up at Itachi from the crib._

_The most cherishable was his Otouto's giggle; it was so sweet, full of happiness and innocence. Itachi adored Sasuke's giggle. It always brought a smile to his face, no matter what the circumstances were._

_It would bring a smile to Mikoto's face when her eldest son came home from the academy and bounded towards the dining room where his Otouto was playing with his stuffed animal on the floor. Itachi would pick him up and twirl him in the air, never failing to make Sasuke giggle nonstop._

_As Mikoto prepared dinner, she smiled to herself. Her boys were inseparable. The smile never left her thoughts until, one bright, early morning, she received disappointing news from her son._

"_I'm not going to the academy." He had announced it dully one morning,with more tenacity than any eight-year-old boy had._

_The rustling of newspapers stopped as Fugaku glared at Itachi. "What are you talking about?" he asked gruffly as Mikoto rushed to do the same._

"_Yes, Itachi-kun! What are you talking about? Attending the academy is very essential." Her worried eyes swept across Itachi's facade, searching for an answer._

"_There is no need for me to attend the academy. I need nothing more than to watch over Sasuke." Itachi's challenging glare met Fugaku's._

_Upon hearing such a ludicrous answer, Fugaku slammed the palm of his hands onto the dining room table, pinning the newspaper underneath them. "I will not have this nonsense under my roof!" he roared. "All for this little boy. You are throwing away your future, Itachi! I will not allow any of this. You will attend the academy every single day and that's final!"_

_A brief period of silence followed before Itachi spoke up._

"_I will not attend the academy."_

_This enraged the older man; his Sharingan flared to life at the same time Itachi's did, promising bloodshed if order wasn't restored. _

_Itachi did not relent._

_With an angry huff, Fugaku stood up and stomped to his study. A small smirk tugged at the corner of Itachi's lips. That old man had a mission today. There was no possibility that he was going to stop him._

"_Itachi, honey, are you really doing this because of Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto asked from behind him. "He's still so young. Even if you were thinking about doing this, shouldn't you wait a couple more years?"_

_Itachi sighed and shook his head. She didn't understand. His little Otouto was growing bigger everyday and Itachi wasn't there to witness it all and it stung him; it stung his heart and made it throb with an uncomfortable intensity._

_He excused himself from the table when his heart started pounding faster. His heart was looking for his precious Otouto. He found his Otouto sleeping peacefully in his crib with stuffed animals all around him. Itachi smiled, brushing a finger tenderly across the boy's cheek._

"_I'll watch over you, Otouto," he declared. "I'll protect you from all harm and give you all the love you can possibly want. Just promise me you'll always love me and need me by your side, Otouto." The little infant was quiet, except for the small breaths he released from his slumber. Itachi smiled and leaned down, pressing a kiss onto Sasuke's left cheek._

"_There," he whispered proudly as he pulled away, "now you're all mine."_

_Itachi was quite sure he heard the sound of a door clicking back into place behind him, but he was too busy admiring his Otouto's beautiful features to come to any conclusions._

**-H.J.-**_  
_

_One bright morning, a few months after Itachi decided to stop attending the academy, Itachi had woken to the sound of giggles unsuccessfully being contained. He rolled around in his bed to find a lump under his blanket. _

_Sasuke, now four years old, popped out from them, effortlessly dropping the blankets onto the floor behind him. "Aniki!" he cried happily, giggling nonstop as he climbed onto Itachi's lap. "Good morning, Aniki." He grinned at Itachi, making his heart melt instantly at how much Sasuke loved him. _

"_Good morning, my lovely Otouto," Itachi murmured, sitting up to embrace his Otouto's small figure. He pulled back slightly to kiss both of Sasuke's cheek, both of which turned the slightest shade of red. Satisfaction coursed through Itachi's being, but it was short lived because his Otouto's eyes morphed quickly from cheery to worried._

"_Aniki," Sasuke's small hands placed themselves on Itachi's cheeks, "face is red and hot!" he exclaimed. He was only a child, yet Sasuke knew Itachi's face was never red and hot. He had quickly surmised that something was wrong. _

_As soon as he made such a declarative statement, Sasuke had hopped off of Itachi and ran out of his room to bring their mother. Itachi sighed as he placed the back of his palm onto his forehead. It was the slightest bit hot, but it wasn't a big deal. He would heal in no time._

_Sasuke rushed in a few seconds later, dragging a worried Mikoto behind him and pointed at Itachi. "Kaa-san, look!" He pointed a finger at Itachi before he pushed her forward to examine him._

_When she placed her hand on Itachi's forehead, she recoiled quickly. "Oh, dear! You're burning!" she cried before scrambling out the room to retrieve a few items to nurse his fever._

"_Aniki, are you feeling bad?" Sasuke had asked Itachi, wringing his hands behind his back and looking up at Itachi._

"_I feel perfectly fine, Otouto." Itachi reached out a hand and patted the mattress beside him and Sasuke obliged, climbing up next to him._

"_You don't look fine," he stated, big worried eyes staring at Itachi. _

"_But I am, Otouto. As long as you're here with me." Itachi smiled at his beautiful Otouto before he snaked an arm around the boy's waist and hoisted him onto his lap. He smiled, eyes drifting shut as he held onto Sasuke._

_A week and a half later, everything had gone back to normal. Itachi attended school, came home to a quiet home and trained in the forest late at night, and ate dinner with Fugaku and Mikoto in complete silence. It had been too quiet; he had expected anything but that... and then there was that nagging feeling at the back of his mind that told him he was forgetting something important. _

_The longer he thought about it, the more lonelier he became._

_His parents never mentioned anything about that week and a half when Itachi was in bed, besides the fact he had a fever reaching nearly 105 degrees. The doctors said he was fine, but Itachi came to question why there was an extra room next to his room. He came to question why it was completely empty, as if someone had just moved out of it._

_He asked Mikoto and she said that that room was always empty. He had a reason to believe she was lying because there was a certain scent in the room, a soothing honey-like smell and it was so intense that Itachi knew that someone had occupied the room next to him not long ago._

_When he pursued the topic, Mikoto and Fugaku had denied all of his claims. It infuriated Itachi that they would think so little of his intelligence and kept essential information from him. Thus, he began to delve into the details, searching the entire house for evidence to support his claim. _

_He tore through family albums, journals, and documents. Itachi didn't know what he was searching for, but he knew that when he would recognize it as soon as he stumbled upon it._

_Four years later, he would realize that the document located within the safe in a secluded compartment in Fugaku's office was the key to all of his questions._

**-H.J.-**_  
_

"_Where is he?" a threatening, inhumane growl._

"_I don't know what you're talking about," Fugaku huffed, ignoring the gun pointed in his direction. Mikoto's muffled cries reached his ears, but he didn't pay attention to them._

"_You know what I'm talking about!" He cocked back the hammer of the gleaming desert eagle._

"_Itachi, please! Stop this!" His mother had hollered from across the room; her eyes were filled with tears and her lithe form trembled._

"_None of this would have happened if you hadn't taken him away from me," Itachi stated, eyes shifting accusingly in Mikoto's direction before he once again focused his attention on Fugaku._

"_We did what we thought was best for you." _

_Itachi almost wanted to laugh aloud at Fugaku's statement. The old man never thought of anyone, but himself. "Apparently, what you thought was best for me was fatally not."_

"_Itachi, honey, you don't understand," Mikoto's frightened voice spoke up again. "... You used to stare at Sasuke like... like you wanted to rape him... I-I don't know h-how it was possible for thoughts to... t-to arise and make you act the way you did."_

"_What are you talking about?" his deadly monotone voice inquired._

"_We s-separated you and him because we were afraid you would grow mentally and physically attracted to him. You treated him... you treated him as if he was your lover."_

_Fugaku scoffed. "It was disgusting to watch you throw your future away for some little kid you wanted to rape."_

_Itachi's fingers tightened around the gun. "At least I'm not afraid to give him all my love in fear I'll get hurt." _

_Fugaku's features hardened at his son's words. "Watch it, boy, or I'll personally arrest you."_

_Itachi laughed, loud and hard. How ironic of him to say something like that to him. "You think I won't shoot you just because you know the location of my Otouto? You think I don't know about how important appearances are to you? Do you honestly want me to believe that you'll arrest me so you can show the entire village what a disgrace you think your son is?"_

_Itachi shook his head. "I hate dealing with this bullshit. I can find my Otouto even without you." He lowered the gun, disassembling the weapon and dropping the pieces to the ground. _

_Fugaku and Mikoto died the next day. A car accident._

**~H.J.~**_  
_

The paper, the document Itachi had found, the one that laid before his eyes, stated something that his parents had wanted to hide from him, the most important thing to him in the world.

**Birth Certificate of Uchiha, Sasuke**

**Birth Father: Uchiha Fugaku**

**Birth Mother: Uchiha Mikoto**

They wanted to hide his Otouto from him.

But Itachi found him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine: Veracity**

Aside from the sloshing coming from the water in the tub, the bathroom was silent. Shisui had taken it upon himself to gently lather soap in Sasuke's silky hair to rid the tears that had stained it. Humming softly, he massaged the scalp, rinsing it thoroughly after before he patted it dry and proceeded to wash his body with a sponge.

Sasuke sat still, eyelids drooping every so often to the gentle caresses, and Shisui smiled at the child. "You'll have to forgive him, Sasuke dear," he began in an attempt to lessen both brothers' grief. "Itachi isn't a nutcase like you think he is. I know he can be volatile and sometimes quick to assume, but his intentions aren't to harm you." He paused, allowing the boy to process what he said.

Sasuke's eyes were wide in disbelief, and Shisui sighed. _'What else did the bastard do to sweet, baby Sasuke?'_

"What is your impression of the type of man he is, Sasuke?" He asked, the wary, but open, tone in his voice was perceived to be open-minded to any and all possibilities.

The raven-haired beauty quivered at the thought and tears swelled in his eyes. "H-he's e-evil!" he cried, maddeningly swiping at his tears with his right palm. "He s-stalked me and broke into m-my house and m-masterb… o-on my bed. And I called the p-police and he l-lured m-me into his trap so he could k-kidnap me…." By the time he was done, Sasuke's words were mumbled and his face was blooming with shades of red.

"Aww, don't cry Sasuke dear," Shisui cooed, scooping the naked boy into his arms and drawing circles onto his back in an attempt to soothe the terrified victim. "I'm going to have a nice, long talk with him, alright? God knows he needs one from someone who's willing to defy his wishes."

The boy clung tightly to his shirt, his grip never relenting even as Shisui draped a towel over his bare back. His heart broke a little as the boy slowly began to hit a dream state, mumbling words of "save me" over and over again. He hoisted the slim legs over his waist and, gripping onto his baby cousin's upper thighs, led him to the bedroom.

A flicker of irritation sped by his eyes as he noted the semen and blood-caked sheets. He tore them away from the mattress before tenderly placing the boy down. Unzipping his long, wool coat, he laid it over the warm body, noticing how small Sasuke was and how big he was.

The bed dipped lightly under Shisui's weight when he sat down next to the sleeping boy. "You're such a beautiful child, Sasuke dear," he sighed as he gently combed his hand through the ravenette's hair. "I know he's a big bully to you, but I guess what you can call Itachi is a brother deprived of the life and love he wanted, so what he turned out to be is a demented, irrational being."

He blew out a puff of air before he continued. "You know, I bet he thinks that, if you two grew up together, he wouldn't have been forced to take drastic measures. Itachi has this idea in his head that, if you guys grew up together, you would grow to depend on him, so that way you won't want or be able to leave him. Funny, huh?" Shisui stopped his motions and, patting the boy on his head, he rose from the bed. "Sleep tight, Sasuke dear," he murmured, pressing a kiss onto the boy's forehead.

**-H.J.-**

As soon as Shisui opened the door to Itachi's office, he was shoved against the adjacent wall harshly, with balled up fists clenching at his t-shirt.

"What the fuck was that?!" he hissed, delivering a fatal punch to his cousin's cheek.

Shisui's neck snapped back almost instantaneously and his lips curved in a snarl, something he was not accustomed to showing. "Fuck off!" he spat, shoving the enraged man off and away from him. "Do you even know what the _hell_ you're doing? Stalking, breaking-and-entering, kidnapping, and _raping_? Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

A small "hmph" came from Itachi, as he back away slowly, one hand absent-mindedly smoothing down his silk red robe. "Is that what he told you?" he wondered out loud, seemingly to himself. The only light in the room came from the lit candle on his desk he stood before, and it bore contrast to the smile that began to creep upon his lips.

Shisui scoffed, taking note of Itachi biting his lip to contain it, but all he could see was the grin adorning the man's face. An ominous grin.

"Did he also tell you about the gift I sent him?" Itachi murmured, eyes in slits as if he was in the throes of ecstascy.

This made the older Uchiha narrow his eyes. "What gift?" he demanded.

"The human-like phallus," Itachi mentioned off-handedly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He skimmed his hand through his hair, smug in thought, and licked his lips in content. "I also remember him drinking my cum shot," he reminisced. "He gulped it all down in one chug and he looked so sexy doing it that I wanted to stick my dick into his hot mouth and tell him to suck me off… but I didn't because I had patience." Itachi groaned and, this time, he delved both of his hands into his long tresses and tugged at them. "I fucking want him. I want to fuck the shit out of his ass and make him mine, but _you _messed that up," he accused.

Shisui growled in response. His eyes traveled down the young prodigy's body and his hypothesis was proven as soon as he saw the large bulge there. "I think you're really fucked up in the mind, man. You don't tell him who you are to begin with, and, instead, resort to abduction as your way of compensating for the years you lost him."

Itachi snapped his attention back to Shisui, and smirked, something the man was not expecting. "Well, Shisui-sama," he purred as he slowly moved towards him, "I think that you're jealous because I didn't want to fuck you when you proposed it years ago, and now I found my beloved Otouto, someone who I was fucking until you tore me away."

Itachi placed his hands against the wall on either side of Shisui's head and leaned in to his ear. His cock, exposed due to its size and length, rubbed lightly against Shisui's thigh. "You wanted this cock, didn't you?" he growled, quickening his motions and humping harder against his cousin's clothing. "I can feel your dick hardening for you, you horny slut."

Shisui shoved at the man's shoulders and stood his ground. "I don't need a fuck buddy, Itachi," he growled in Itachi's ear.

**-H.J.-**

He could hear screaming from down the hall. The words were muffled, but the anger certainly protruded from it. Sasuke slipped on the coat, gripping at it tightly from both sides because it was his only means of protection from nakedness. His bare feet touched the cold floor one at a time before he was creeping through the hallways looking for the source.

The noise level rapidly increased as he turned left, and Sasuke surmised the unthinkable. Quietly, he tiptoed to the door that had been left ajar, discovering with delight that a flight of stairs was next to it. The shadows leaked through the opening and as he approached, ready to flee down to his lesser doom, he caught sight of the two men slunk against the wall. Eyes widening, he took in the image.

The man who called himself Itachi had the nicer male pinned against the wall; it looked like they were in a sexual frenzy until Sasuke saw the nice one push Itachi away. His kidnapper didn't budge and it hadn't surprised Sasuke or Shisui. In fact, the man looked more annoyed than afraid.

Itachi hadn't stopped rubbing against Shisui and Sasuke began to feel the clammy feeling in his hands, as he had an internal debate about which road to take. On one hand, he could run, run far away and never look back, but, on the other, he could help the man that saved him. He gulped, wondering if he was asking himself to be killed.

"… don't need a fuck buddy…." Sasuke heard the words of Shisui and he bit his lip. Was this Itachi man rapist of many years? Were Sasuke and Shisui his next victims? He shuddered at the thought, momentarily forgetting about his escape route.

A spark of valor flared within Sasuke and, mustering his croaky, probably horrible-sounding, voice from his past crying, bust through the door and screeched, "Get off of him!"

He shoved hard at Itachi, making the man stumble back a few steps from a moment's relapse in judgment, as his smaller form attempted to shield his savior. Such justice the boy had done. Itachi's eyes widened in alarm as if unexpecting him and he lifted the palm of his hands up in, seemingly, despair. Tears burst through the young boy's eyes, but he wasn't crying. In fact, he looked more outraged than anything as he glared at his kidnapper.

"No, Sasuke!" Itachi exclaimed, frazzled at the look the boy was directing at him. "It's not what it looks like! I promise you, Sasuke; it's not what it looks like!" Itachi attempted to explain to the boy that he didn't cheat on him in any way, that he was only trying to have the odds in his favor so his beautiful Otouto would stay by his side. "Please, Sasuke! I know it looked wrong, but I didn't do it out of pleasure. I was only trying… trying to make things better. Don't look at me like that, my beautiful angel. I'm sorry!" Itachi's hysterical cries echoed through halls as he desperately reached a hand out for Sasuke.

But the youngest didn't budge and Itachi's heart, although palpitating at a dangerous rate, slowly died in his chest. "Come to me, Sasuke," he whispered, pleading the boy. "You belong with me, by my side."

"No." Straightforward.

Silence filled the room and Itachi, hair covering his down-casted face, lifted his red-stricken eyes to look at his lover. The sorrow gradually disappeared from his countenance when he noticed Shisui's arm on his Otouto, and Sasuke's palm spread out on the man's chest, as if pushing him away from Itachi.

Eyes narrowed in accusation and anger, Itachi growled. "Why are you touching him?" Anger spilled his words out in a deep rumble and Itachi's gaze shifted to Shisui's. "Get the fuck away from my baby!" he roared, violent as ever.

"Don't yell at him!" little Sasuke hollered, and shrunk back almost immediately as the crazy man snapped his neck in his direction.

"Why are you protecting someone like him?! Don't you understand, Sasuke? Only I know what's best for you!"

"You don't know shit," the boy whispered. "I like him more than-"

The youngest ravenette was cut off automatically by Shisui, who covered his mouth with his hand and tugged him backwards, shoving the boy behind his broad shoulders and hiding him.

For the longest of seconds, he could feel nothing more than eyes drilling into his figure. Sasuke, unbeknownst of what caused the silence, peaked out from behind Shisui and caught a glance of Itachi. Immediately after, he disappeared behind Shisui, gripping at the man's shirt.

Itachi, face as red as an apple, gritted his teeth in unrestrained anger and scrunched his hands into fists, white knuckles bulging out. His eyes swirled in deep contempt, beholding a gaze that Sasuke only had seen on murderers' faces in movies. Itachi's body was shaking in something akin to rage. "You like him more than whom?" he spat, taking a rigid step forward.

The sound of a gun cocking stopped the man from advancing, but it took all of Sasuke's willpower to not escape at the sound of danger.

"You like him more than _whom_?!" Itachi repeated, this time with more menace.

Shisui waved his gun. "You already know who, Itachi, so just back off."

"_Sasuke_," Itachi stressed the boy's name, "how could you compare me of all people to someone else? How could you forget someone who gave you all the love you needed as a baby? Someone who took care of you and fed you and watched you grow up?" His body collapsed, bringing him onto the floor in a puddle of mess, and tears stained his handsome features. "How could you forget your own _brother_, Sasuke?!"

From behind Shisui, Sasuke's voice hitched and his eyes widened in complete and utter disbelief. His first thought was that the man was lying to him, so he could fall for the trap and run into his arms. But who would lie about something like that? The boy didn't know; his body gestures acted in a way that told his protector that he needed closure for the lies the man was spouting, but what Shisui said next was not contradictory in any way and Sasuke dreaded the unspoken confirmation.

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to all my fans out there, especially Maidenrose. Hope it doesn't disappoint! Until next time. – H.J.**


End file.
